


Love Comes In All Place

by secretidentityX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th batch, Acceptance, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hange Zoë, Comfort, Cursing Armin, Dirty questions, Dirty thought, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Groping, Hange's Creepy, Hange's a fujoshi, Knotting, Large house, Levi smiling, Lot's of crying, M/M, Make up kiss, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Over Emotional Eren, Pervert Hange, Pinching, Pregnant, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rejection, Relationship Progressing, Shitty Levi, Slow build of Erwin/Armin, Suicide Attempt, Sweet Erwin, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but there's only one levi, confessing, crooning, fight, friends - Freeform, group hug, kicking, make out, mental break down, not a/b/o?, only eren though, pervert levi, wait...idk, well the other levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: It's been one week since Levi and Eren disappeared.  They've been missing in action. A titan kidnapped Eren and Levi saw it, so he tried to save Eren. Will he able to save Eren from the titan?And what will happen if Levi and Eren stranded in somewhere they didn't know. Eren's heat was coming and he was stuck with Levi.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Not knowing what happens, Eren looked at the man who he loves. Once he was a sweet guy, but now he's back to what he was before they're stranded, a Captain. Eren was told that they didn't know what is an Omega, where is this place?This fic is called M.I.A and back with a baby? but I change it





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I'm addicted to mpreg...is it wrong?...well...writing this using phone's really hard for me...I'm not complaining. ..but it'd be great if my laptop's fixed...well...enjoy it XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Fluffy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...it's 29 April...I've only edited this chapter today \\(>O<)/ YAY!!!...long way to go before I update new chapter *Crying while editing*
> 
>  
> 
> -Proofread by Adeni-

      _It's been one week since Levi and Eren disappeared.  They've been Missing in Action. They tried to track them but it's impossible because of the titans. They need to go back inside the wall or they'll lose their soldier lives._

* * *

    "Erwin, we need to find them quickly," Hange said, with a serious tone. She was usually a happy-go-lucky person, but she couldn't be it now. "I want to, but we can't rush things as we want". Hange suddenly stood up."But-". Erwin looked her straight into her eyes. "What do you think we'll gain if thousands of soldiers died because of our rushed decision?". Hange grit her teeth, holding her anger inside. "I know you want to find them quickly, so do I. But we can't sacrifice more soldiers anymore. I'm sure they'll be fine, they're Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's last hope." Hange sat and leaned back. "That's why we need to bring them back. We can't let them die-" Erwin glare toward her, making Hange shut her mouth. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Hange closed her eyes when she suddenly remembered something. She gasped, covering her mouth. "What is it, Hange?" Erwin said interested by Hange's reaction. "What's Levi?".She said, biting her nails. "What do you mean?". Hange stopped biting her nails. "Is he an Alpha or Beta?". Erwin looked at her and said. "He's an Alpha". Hange looked at him with a shocked plus ecxitement look. "Eren's heat will start tomorrow." Erwin finally got the hint, stood up and walked toward her. "Shit.". Hange nod and said."Mabye you'll be an uncle when they returned". Wiggling her eyebrows mischievously "Hange...it's not funny". Hange finally smiled again. "Heh...it's weird of me to be worrying about them...I'm sure they'll be fine". Erwin looked at her, still worrying about what Hange told him earlier. "What if Eren's pregnant when they come back?". Hange looked at him amused. "We'll be aunty and uncle of course". Erwin looked at her in disbelief. "Ugh...let's grab some food." Hange nodded and they walked to the dinning room.  

    Erwin saw a familiar blondie. "Armin!". He shouted at the blondie and walked toward him leaving Hange behind. Hange cursed at him and walked toward her squad.

     "Commander," Armin said as Erwin sit beside him. "You can call me Erwin." Armin smiled and looked at him. His happy face become gloomy as they talk. "Have you find them?". Erwin pat his shoulder and said, "No...but I'm sure they'll be fine". Armin nodded and continued eating his food. There was too much food on his plate. "Why are you eating so much? You usually eat a small portion of food everyday." Armin looked at him with a puppy eyes. "Sasha and Connie told me to eat more and force the food on my plate. I can't throw it, it would be a waste". Erwin look at him and smiled. "I can help you finish it". Armin looked at him, noticing that he was not having a spoon. "Where's your spoon?". Erwin looked around for a spoon but all of them were being used by Hange who was doing her stupid jokes. "There are no more spoons left, I guess." Armin looked at his spoon. He scooped the food and brought it near Erwin's mouth. "Ahh...," He said and Erwin just followed, Armin shove the food inside Erwin's mouth with his spoon. "I'll feed you." He said as he continued feeding Erwin.

* * *

* * *

    Levi carried Eren in front of him, draping him with his cape to cover him from the rain. He had walked for 3 hours straight inside the forest. Lady Luck was on their side, they haven't ran into one titan on their way.

    Eren, still unconscious, doesn't know what is happening to them right now. Levi walked and walked until he saw a ruined village. He saw one house without any holse in it and went inside. He lay Eren down slowly and looked for place to build a fire. This wouldn't happened to them if the fucking titan didn't kidnap them.

* * *

       Levi saw a titan grabbing Eren's unconscious body. He  sprinted toward the titan, trying to save Eren. When titan that was holding Eren saw Levi and looked at him, he freeze,only his hair was swaying from the harsh air. The titan took the chances and grabbed him. It ran away before anyone noticed that Levi and Eren were missing. It ran for 2 hours and arrived at a cave, where it put Eren and Levi down. Levi struggled to move his muscles,he felt like he could move again after he could feel his leg moving up and down. He looked over the titan and grabbed Eren's body and escaped using his 3D Maneuver Gear. The titan tried to grab them when a lightning struck it. 

     Levi ran away with Eren in his arms. His 3D Maneuver Gear gas emptied and he landed on the ground. He started to look around,  he had no idea where they were. He started to walk holding Eren in his arm when rain came down from the sky. He took off his cape to cover Eren's body and started to walk faster, searching for shelter. 

* * *

 

    He found firewoods lying on the floor. He grabbed it and start to light the fire. When it actually worked, he added firewood to make it larger. He put rocks around it so that it wouldn't spread around. He put Eren closer to the fire so that he wouldn't be cold. He unbuttoned his and Eren's shirts and tossed them aside along with his 3D Maneuver Gear. He hugged Eren from behind so that they could heat up their bodies using each other's body heat. "Ugh...it's cold." Levi said, as he closed his eyes. 

    Eren woke up when the sun was up. "I'm thirsty. .." He tried to stand up but someone was holding him from behind. He looked closely, half asleep. He saw Levi's sleeping face, he was frowning in his sleep. Eren almost chuckled at him when he realized that his Captain was sleeping beside him with his arm around him. "Wha- what?!".

     Levi woke up and looked at Eren, he was still sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and hugged Eren who was sitting in front of him. "Good morning," He said as he leaned forward to kiss Eren's cheek. "Wha- Ca-Captain, what are you doing?". Levi realized that the person in front him isn't his mother. He saw Eren blushing so hard. Reality finally hit him hard and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Tch- when someone kisses your cheeks you need to kiss them back," He said, standing up, emmbrassed when Eren suddenly grabbed his wrist. "What is it? " He said turning his head to look at him when Eren suprise him with a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning." He said looking down, emmbrassed. "Tch". Levi grabbed their shirts off the floor and wore his. "Put your shirt on we need to find food if we want to live." Eren looked around when he finally realised that they weren't at the castle. "What happened?  Where we are? And why are we not wearing our shirts?Did you rap-". Levi grabbed Eren's mouth and shut it. "First, a titan kidnapped us. Second, this is our shelter until we find a way to get back home. Third, I need to warm you up or you'll get hypothermia. And fourth, I don't want to fucking answer any of your questions anymore.  Now you know that, go and find some food for us. I need to find somewhere else we can live, this place look like a piggery." Before he left Levi ask him if he could transform into a titan. He bit his tumbh but he didn't transform. The wound healed like usual, but why couldn't he transform?. Levi saw Eren's terrified eyes and told him it was okay. Eren went to find food for them after that. 

    Levi saw a house that looked like it hadn't been destroyed by the titans. He went inside and looked around.  It needed to be cleaned. The living room was big, it had a fireplace and a comfy sofa. He saw a big portrait of a man and a woman. He went inside a room that looked like the dining room and a kitchen. He opened the tap and water flowed out, he knew that they had a water supply. He looked at the stove. They could use it to cook their food. He went into another room that looked like a bedroom. The bed looked comfortable but needed to be cleaned. They will clean the house tomorrow. He saw a closet and opened it, he saw inside it, shirt and pants that'll fit him. "It wouldn't fit Eren". He said and saw a couple of dresses that might fit Eren. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind it." He said with an evil grin on his face.

     Eren grabbed fruits that he knew it could be eaten and went back to the village. He saw Levi coming out from a house and went toward him. "Captain!". Levi looked at the fruits Eren brought and smiled at him for a second. "Good job." He helped Eren bring the fruits to their new house. "What are we doing here?". Levi put the fruits down before answering him. "It's our new place, it has water, fire and clothes for us." He covered his mouth, holding his laughter in. They ate together at the table. "Captain...Captain. ..captain". Levi glared at Eren."Tch- stop calling me captain...you can call me Levi". "Le-your name?! I can't..it's embarrassing." He said, covering his face with his hand. "Just say it, brat". Eren opened and closed his mouth to say his name. "Le-Lev...Levi." He said blushing. Levi looked at him and felt like something in his stomach was fluttering. "Ah...yes?". Levi was back to reality. "Are you okay?".  Levi nodded and put on his poker face. 

     Levi went outside the bathroom and headed toward the bedroom to change his clothes. He saw Eren in front of the closet. "What are you doing?" He said as he grabbed white shirts and changed into them. "I think this wouldn't fit me." Running his hand in the closet. Levi looked at him and smiled. "Who said you'll wear it, it's mine and this is yours." He said pointing at the dresses." You must be kidding, right?". Levi just smiled at him

     _'Stupid Levi, why do I need to wear this. I'm not a princess'_. Eren thought looking at the frilly blue nightgown he was wearing. "What's wrong Eren? " Levi said, sitting on the bed. "Nothing...um..are we gonna sleep together? ". "I don't want to sleep on the sofa, do you?". Eren shook his head and climbed into the bed. He laid down and covered his body with the blanket. "Eren," "Hmm...". "Eren,"  Eren ignored Levi and closed his eyes." Eren....Eren..." Levi keep calling his name and it was annoying. "What?" He said sitting back on the bed. "Where's my good night kiss?". Eren look at Levi in disbelief before blushing at him."Wha-...Why?". Levi look at him and said." I don't know...when you kiss me this morning...it felt good". Eren looked at him in disbelief before blushing at him."Wh-Why?" Levi looked at him."If you don't want to then don't." Still hesistating, he leaned down to kiss Levi's cheek. "You can't tell me that it's disgusting being kissed by a man." "Why would I?". Eren look at him and laid down on the bed. "I don't know." He said playing his hair. Levi grabbed Eren's face to look at him and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead and cheek."Good night." He said as he blow out the candle. Eren was blushing hard while covering his face with his hand. Eren felt Levi's arm around his waist and he was too close. "Why are you hugging me?". Levi moved closer to smell on Eren's scent gland. "I don't know...it's nice". Eren could feel Levi's breath on his scent gland. "Hmm..." Eren closed his eyes feeling comfortable with Levi's hand on his waist and sleep. Levi croon unconciously and he could hear the brat snoring quietly.  

* * *

* * *

      "Good morning, Eren." Levi said' as he kiss his cheek. "Mor'nin, Levi". They've been missing for one week. Everyday Eren would bit his tumbh to see if he could transform into a titan. The relationship between him and his Captain become closer too. Every day, they kissed each other's cheeks in the morning and before bedtime. 

     In the evening, Eren felt like he's getting a fever. Levi carried him inside the bedroom in his arms like a bride and laid him on the bed. "Eren...you smell so sweet..like a honey and roses." Levi licked his lips and looked at Eren. "Levi...I don't know...I feel funny". Eren felt like  he was wet between his thighs. "Levi..help me undress.. please." He said as his face turned red. Levi grabbed his dress and tore it open. Levi saw slick running down between Eren's thighs. "Eren you're in heat." He said as he leaned down to smell Eren's sweet body. "Levi..help..I feel weird". He said spreading his thighs, showing his entrance. Levi undressed and started to kiss Eren's body. His right hand was playing with Eren's nipples while his other hand kneading Eren's erection. "Ah..ah Le..vi". He panted as Levi sucked his neck leaving a hickey behind. "Levi...I..ah..want to..mhh..kiss." Hearing it Levi kiss Eren's mouth with his tongue exploring inside his mouth. Eren started to grind his hard member to Levi's. "Mhmm. ..mhmm...ah....mmhh". Levi lined his member to Eren's entrance. Levi thrust inside and Eren started to cum. "Ah..deep..deeper". Levi did as he told and thrust deeper. He felt like he was about to come. "Ah..mhmm..I'm cumming." Eren was panting and burying his in nails on Levi's back. "Ah..me..ngh..ha..too...". Levi thrust once again, cumming inside him and releasing white stuff inside Eren's hole. Eren came again as he felt warm stuff inside him. Levi knot's formed inside and he couldn't pull it out yet.  

   "Ha..ah...Eren". Levi said, as he leaned down to bit Eren's neck, he could taste blood inside his mouth. "Ah..." Eren grabbed Levi's head and bring it down so he could bite Levi's neck. Levi lean down so that Eren could bite his neck. Eren bit his neck and he can felt blood inside his mouth,it was sweet and addicting.

       "Eren," He said as Levi cupped Eren's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. "When will your heat over?" Eren looked at him with his flushed face. "3 more days". Levi smile at him and push him back on the bed."We'll have a lot of fun together". He puledl out his deflated knot and started to make love to him again. 

* * *

     Levi pushed Eren onto the bed and thrusted in again and again. They've been doing it for four days straight. They only took a breaks to eat, sleep and clean themselves (But they would've had sex in the tub and continued it on the bed).

    Eren woke up feeling sticky. He look at the naked Captain, sleeping beside him. He remembered that he had bonded and mated with his Captain. Tears began to flow down. Levi, waking up to see his mate crying. "Eren what's wrong? " He pulled Eren close and hugged him ,leaning his head on his chest. "I've ruined your future, you  shouldn't have mated with me,moreover, you're bond-" Levi slap his face, mad at him for saying things like that. "It's my choice to mate or bond with you". He said rubbing at Eren's left cheek feeling sorry for slapping him. Eren nodded and looked at him before placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you". Levi answered him with a hum and place his hand on  Eren's stomach and caressing it gently. Eren put his hand on top of Levi's hand and started to sing a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him and Mikasa.


	2. Fight, Comfort and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the update...I want to say thank you for all that read and give this Fanfic a kudos. Only one person had commented to this fanfic "Thank you so much for the lovely comment MidnightFrostLover". Please enjoy the story XD

    Levi saw Eren go into the toilet and heard him throwing up. "Eren, are you okay? "

                   "...". 

     Levi was worried about Eren so he kicked the door down and saw Eren kneeling on the floor, throwing up into the toilet. "Eren!" Levi put his hand on Eren's back and rubbed it in circles gently. Eren kept throwing up and Levi didn't know what was wrong with Eren. Eren stopped throwing up and leaned back to lay his head on Levi's chest. "Are you okay?". Levi said, gently wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Yeah." He answered quietly.  "Come on, you need to wash your mouth."Levi stood up and offered his hand to Eren. Eren took his hand and stood up stumbling slightly. He washed his mouth and then made Levi carry him to the bed. "Levi, I'm okay". Levi glarde at him for a second. "You're not, mabybe you're poisoned, infected or maybe...". Levi looked at Eren's stomach. "What?..What it is?" Eren look at Levi's face and then his stomach. "When was your heat?" Eren looked at him confused. "One week ago," Levi put his hand on Eren's shoulder. "You don't mean..." Levi nodded and pulled Eren into his arms. "I...I'm pregnant? ". Tears forming in his eyes, he didn't know what he was feeling. It's complicated. He was happy that he's pregnant with Levi's child, but he felt like he had betrayed his friends. "I'm pregnant." Eren said, as he caressed his stomach."Yes, I'm going to be a daddy in nine months." He said, and put his arm around Eren's waist.

* * *

     "Erwin!". Armin shouted at the blondie. "Armin, what's wrong? " Erwin said as he walked toward the boy.  Armin's mouth was smiling but his eyes weren't. "...Have you found them yet?". Erwin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he knows that he misses his friend. He misses Levi too, but they have to make a wise decision. He couldn't waste people's lives as he wanted, they have families and their own lives. "Not yet, but I'm sure they are-" He couldn't finish his words, as he saw tears falling down from Armin's eyes. "You keep telling me they'll be alright, they'll be alright but they've been missing for 3 week." He wiped his tears and ran away from Erwin. Erwin could smell his distress. "Arm-". He wanted to chase after him but he needed to think about what was the right thing to say to him.' _Ah screw it._ ' he thought and chased after the boy. 

    Armin heard someone coming from behind. He didn't even noticed that Jean was in front of him. He collided with him and heard someone calling his name from behind. "Armin! What the-". Jean cursed at the blondie and grabbed his hand. "You! Stay away from him," Erwin shouted at Jean as he saw him grabbing Armin's hand. "Co-Commander?!". Jean stuttered as he let Armin's hand go. He could smell a strong protective scent coming from him. "Armin, we need to talk." He said as he grabbed his hand. "No! We've nothing to talk about!"  Armin struggled as he tried to pull his hand from Erwin. "Armin!" Erwin looked at him, glaring for a second. He let out a _'just do it or you'll be in big trouble'_ scent. "Je-Jean help me." He said, looking at him helplessly. "Uh..um...Sir I don't. ...think he wants to go with you," He said, averting his eyes from Erwin. He wanted to walk away but he couldn't leave Armin there due to his protective feelings inside him because of his alpha instinct. "This is between me and him,now, if you would excuse us." He said as he pulled Armin with him. He let out an overwhelming scent that made anyone in their way flinch and cower .Jean was left there confused and extremely shocked by the sudden events in front of his eyes, he couldn't believe that the famous Commander Erwin just warned him away with an amazingly overprotective scent. "Shit, this might be something interesting." He said as he walked toward the training area to meet with their friends.

* * *

   Erwin brought Armin to his office and threw him  down on the couch. "Ouch!". Armin cried as his back hit the couch. Erwin locked the door and turned his head to look at Armin. "Armin, why don't you let me talk with you?" Erwin said, as he walked closer to him. "Even if we talk, you would only tell me lies." He said as he clenched his fist. "When did I ever lie to you? ". He sat beside him and put his hand on Armin's hand. "You tell me that you will find them but-" Armin said, as he felt tears forming in his eyes. "But what?". Erwin said, as he got closer. Once again, he could feel his distress. "But you never found them." He said, as he pulled his hand from Erwin's. "Armin, what would you do if you needed to choose between one hundred soldiers or two friends? " He said, not turning his eyes from him. "I don't know..." He said, as he played with his fingers nervously and wiped his eyes. "Now, I really want to save them but we need to wait until there are less titans." He said, as he pulled Armin close to him, letting out a comforting scent. "Erwin, I'm sorry for being such a dick to you." He said, as he moved closer to him. "It's okay." He answered quietly as he leaned forward. Erwin stared into his eyes and cupped his cheeks. Armin watched him and moved even closer. If Erwin moved just a little bit closer, their lips would be touching. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, letting out a sweet scent. "Erwin!".The door burst open and Hange saw Armin covering his face with a cushion and Erwin covering his face on the floor. She could smell a faintly sweet scent in the room. "Hange! What the- don't you know how to knock!. And how the hell did you manage to open the door, I made sure it was locked." He said, as he stood up and sat down on his chair. "Sorry for interrupting-tehe". She scratched her head. "Leaving that aside, I found a way to find Levi and Eren." Erwin's eyes widened looking at her and then at the smiling boy.

* * *

* * *

    "Levi!" Eren shouted and Levi came in the room holding a hoe that he found in the village on his shoulder. "What?" He said, sitting on the bed. "I want to eat a fish~" Crossing his arms at Levi with a small pout on his mouth. "Sure, wait here I'm gonna go fish it for you." He said, as he grabbed the handmade fishing rod.  


    Levi came back home after half an hour of fishing with a lot of fish. "Yay!" Eren celebrated, as he stood up and took the fishes from Levi. "Eren, just sit down,  I'm gonna cook it for you." He said as he took the fishes  from Eren, letting out a slightly commanding and comforting scent. He started to cook them while Eren sat on the chair waiting for his food. Levi served the fish and put it in front of him. "Thank you for the food," Eren said as he began to dig in. "Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked Levi as he just watched him eat. "Nah, it's for you and little one." He said smiling a little. Eren swallowed the fish quietly and finished it all in one second. 

* * *

    "You know Levi, you're being nice to me lately," He said, while he washed the dishes. "It's only you," He said as he lit the fire in the fireplace. "Yeah." Not asking anymore, he walked to the living room and sat on the couch, feeling happy. Levi sat beside him and crooned quietly to make Eren comfortable. He put his hand on Eren's stomach and leaned on his shoulder. They started to fall asleep when they heard someone knocking on the door. "Le-Levi what's that?" Eren grabbed Levi's clothes with his trembling hand. He could smell Eren's distress from the protective scent he released. "Eren, stay behind me," He told him as he walk to open the door. He grabbed a knife for protection and walked to open the door, letting out the strong scent of an alpha that was willing to kill for his family. He opened it and saw a familiar face. "Levi!". The woman shouted and hugged him. "We're worried, you know." The tall blondie behind the woman said while holding the boy's right hand. He tried to comfort the little boy frightened by Levi's scent. "Where's Eren?" The boy said almost shouting. "Hange, Erwin and Eren's friend." He said still shocked,  he thought that they would never be found then he stopped letting out his intimidating Alpha scent. "Levi?". Eren said covering his stomach protectively, afraid that they would try to hurt their baby. "Eren?" Armin said, as he moved closer to Eren. "Armin?" He said looking at him and pulling him into a hug. Levi's thought at that time was. _'Armin, oh yeah. That was his name. It's not my fault that I forgot his name.'_   They hug each other before Eren invite them to go inside the house.

* * *

    "So how did you found. us?". Eren said, as he put down the tea for them and sat beside Levi."Oh yeah about that...why are you wearing a dress?" Hange paused slightly to grab her tea and looked at Eren. "Hurry up shitty four-eyes," Levi said crossing his arms. and snarling at her. "Okay, okay.About that, first we found out where was the last time we saw you was and then we started riding in this with the horses. It was our luck that there were no titans following us, so we went, like, four hours before we found this village. We were lucky to have a map of this place. We have, like, ten more people with us but they're waiting for us outside the village for defence. We need to go back now, pack your things and we'll go." Hange finished her explanation as she took a sip from her cup and looked at Eren again, holding her laughter. Eren's eyes become watery watching Hange's expression. "Hange, leave him alone, he's sensitive right now". Levi said, gently rubbing a circles on his back. Levi let out a comforting scent for his mate and glared at Hange. "Thank you, Levi." Eren said leaning his head on Levi's chest. Levi put his hand on his stomach, forgetting that they were not alone. "Wait- what's going on?" Hange look at them confused and then something clicked in her mind. "Levi! Don't tell me you've mated!?". She said,and Erwin stood up in shock. He thought, _'No-No way my boy has mated before me?'._  "Yes, so what?". Levi said with his poker face. "Congratulation!!". Hange squealed and Erwin become teary eyed.  Armin's expression was either happy or sad or both at the same time. He was happy that Eren will have a baby, but, he was sad on how Mikasa will scold Eren.  _'Oh god, it's going to be a long questions and answers session.'_  Eren thought as he sighed. 


	3. We're Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I need help....could you suggest me what Levi's and Eren's baby name would be?...I need ya' all to help me by suggesting some of it...you can do it by commenting or email me at Kagehinaloveforever@gmail.com....wow this chapter's too short. Yay!! finished editing two chapters in one day....five chapter more to go

 "So...". Hange said as she grinned widely. "How's it? ".Levi glared at her, uninterested. "How's what?" He said, as Eren's sipped his tea. "The sex-". Eren cut her words off as he just burst his tea on Levi's face. "Ha-Hange-san!!". He shouted loudly at the perverted scientist. Levi mumbled quietly under his breath _'Shitty brat'_ , as he wiped his face with his sleeves. "Aw... it's just a little information..please.." She said, pleading on the floor. "Just a little...okay? So, what do you want to know?". Eren look at her, blushing slightly.

     Hange stood up and launched herself on Eren. "So how was Levi? How does he do it? Does it hurt? Does he curse when you do it? How big is his-". Levi stood up and kicked her in the face. "Shut up, shitty glasses." Levi  croseds his arms and looked at Eren who was blushing like hell. "And you, why do you look like a tomato?" He said, with his boots on Hange's face. "She-She asked how big is your ****s." Eren covered his face with his hand. 

     How could he forget the shape of his thing? It was big and long and how it made him feel like he was in heaven. The friction it made between his entrance, he would drool just from remembering it. He wanted to taste it in his mouth,  how would it taste? He was sure that it would taste like honey in his mouth. Sweet and a little bitter.

    "Ren-Eren?". He woke up as he heard someone calling his name. "Uh-huh?Armin?". Answering as he shook his head. He saw Levi talking to Erwin and Hange, Erwin looking strangely sad and Hange jumping around Levi like a monkey. "Eren, stop daydreaming and answer my question," He said, imitating Levi as he crossed his arms. "What questions?" He asked as he scratched his neck. "Ugh-Really, you shit-". Armin cursed at him and pinched his nose bridge like Erwin always did. Eren's eyes widened as he looked at him in disbelief, he never heard Armin curse before. "A-Armin...you-you just curse at me..?". "Yeah, so what? Just-just answer my questions okay?". Eren just answered it with a nod. "So, you really mated with Captain Levi?". Eren averted his eyes from Armin's eyes. "Yes and bonded." 

    "Are you happy?". Armin put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, he's the right person," He said as a smile slowly ghosted on his face. "Ugh-I can't not approve your relationship if you're happy with it." Armin serious face changed into a  soft and happy face. "Thank you". He hugged him. "But it doesn't mean you can hide this from Mikasa or the 104th batch." Realising that Mikasa and his other friends didn't come with them, he asked him. "Where are they right now?". Armin sighed and looked at Erwin who was now hugging Levi. "Erwin made them go in the woods to search for rare mushrooms that only grow once in a hundred years." Eren gasped and looked at Erwin. "And how long they've been searching?". Armin just looked at him and smiled."Erwin told them to come back tomorrow, that's why we need to go back to the base quickly, because Mikasa's been scaring a lot of people that she meets". "Shit...That's so fucked up."

     Eren suddenly stood up and shut his mouth using his hand. "Shit...she'll kill me."Armin stood up and hugged him. "That's why I'm sad for your fate." He puledl away and smiled at the teary eyed Eren. "Shit." Eren said, as he sst down and wiped his eyes. "By the way, congratulations on your pregnancy." Eren just nodded and closed his eyes, thinking how would he handle things when they went back.

* 

    "Levi...don't be stingy". Hange whinned at him. "Hange, for the tenth time, it's still no." Levi glared at her as he helped Eren to mount the horse.  He mounted the same horse as Eren, to make sure he didn't fall down. "Aw...what a devil," she cursed at him before mounting her horse. Eren leaned on Levi's chest all the way. His butt felt like it was gonna break anytime. Levi noticed how uncomfortable he was, so he croon quietly to make him comfortable. Eren snuggled with Levi as if there weere no people around them. Hange looked at them and wrote something in her journal. He remembered that he needed to tell Hange that he can't transform into a titan,he must tell her that when they arrive at the military base.

*

"Erwin, I can ride the horse by myself you know," Armin said as he was facing Erwin from the front and his arms and legs were around him"We don't have any more horses," Erwin said, as he put his chin on top of Armin's head. "Yeah we did, but you scared them and made them run away". He pinched Erwin's arm and shoved his head into his chest. "Yeah, yeah sorry". He rubbed Armin's head then saw Hange looking at them and then write in her journal with a creepy grin. He looked at her and made a face that said 'Do you want to die?' and it made her shudder at the thought of her getting killed by Erwin.  she nodded apologetically and rode her horse away from them.

*

    Eren saw a tall wall in front of them and he heard the big door begin to move up, making a space for them to come in. It felt weird seeing the wall without titans surrounding it. He saw no one guarding on top of the wall like always."Hange! " Levi shouted and it got her startled. "Where are the titans? " Levi shouted at her and pulled Eren closer to him. "We don't know what happened...but lately it seems that only a few titans will appear and they would go back in the woods when it's evening, it's as if they've been set to come back home in the evening like  a children with a curfew." She said, as the horses ran swiftly until they were inside the wall.They've arrived at the base. Eren felt like he had come home. "Home sweet home". Levi said, as he dismounted from the horse and helped Eren to dismount it as well. Eren stood up and his butt felt like it was gonna swell. "Ouch, my butt feel like hell." Levi brought his hand down and groped his butt. "Here, let me help you to ease it."

    "Le-Levi...stop it...you pervert...there are people watching." Eren said as he grabbed Levi's muscled hand. Levi just looked at him, he slowly brought his hand down to grope Eren's butt again. Eren saw his movement and covered his butt with his hands. Levi slowly put his hands up in the air, pretending to surrender when he suddenly tickles Eren's armpit. Eren couldn't hold it anymore and he burst out laughing with his hand on his stomach. Levi took the opportunity and groped Eren's butt and puledl him in closer. Bodies sticking close together. "Le-Levi!!". Eren shouted at him and tried to escape from his embrace. Eren pouted his mouth when Levi's lips met his. Shocked by Levi, he looked at him in disbelief.  Levi was smiling and hugging him, maybe he's happy that they've come back home. A smile creeping on his face too. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he laughed loudly. 

     "We've come back home!". Eren shouted. Levi nodded as he hugged Eren. "Yes, we're back and alive". Hange walked towards them and hugged them. "Let's have a group hug, you brats." Erwin and Armin launched themselves into a group hug with them. "I'm glad you're safe". Armin said as he tightened the hug. "I can't imagine how it would be if we lost Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope." He chuckled a little. They hugged for ten minutes before they started to shivers as it was getting colder. "We should go inside before we freeze." Hange said, as she walked toward the door and opened it for them. Levi and Eren walk inside hand in hand with a happy feeling inside. 

  Eren bade them farewell as he and Levi will go to see their room, which was Levi's room. 

* 

    Levi opened his room, it was small but it had a bathroom, bedroom and a study room. He will ask Erwin to build him a house tomorrow. Of course, it's gonna have a kitchen, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a study room, big living room and it's going to be near the lake and nature. His room looks like it's been cleaned, though it's not enough for him. His hand is itchy to clean the room, but he's holding himself in. For today he just want to rest with Eren. "Eren, take a shower and then change your clothes, I've packed a few nightgowns for you to wear." Levi started to undress as he tossed Eren a bag full of dresses. "Levi, do I need to wear them?". He looked at him waiting for a 'no." but of course it's the opposite. "Yes, why not? It looks hot on you." Levi wrapped a towel around his waist before pulling down his pants. "Okay..." Eren said as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He undressed and he could see a bump in his still flat stomach. He slowly rubbed it and started to take a shower after that. 

*

Levi finished changing his clothes after he showered and then he walked toward the bed and saw a sleeping angel on his bed. He pulled the blanket up and move into the bed. He slowly turn his body to look at the boy. He slowly wrapped his arm around the boy and crooned quietly as his eyelids felt heavy and he fell asleep.

 *

    Mikasa and the 104th batch rode their horses through the night to go back to the base. They had found a lot of the rare mushrooms. Sasha is munching on some of them while Connie is trying to grab the mushrooms from her. Mikasa looks in front as she speeds her horse up.     


	4. First Kiss? ,Mikasa's Rage, Hange's Madness: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the fourth chapters. It's late but Happy Valentine. Thnkx for the kudos guys ^♡^ I'll update next chapter next week

    "Aren't you glad your besties are back?" Erwin said it looking at Armin's face. "Of course I'm glad." Armin answered him without looking at his face.They're talking in the dinning hall alone. No Hange. No soldiers. No one to interrupt them. Erwin's releasing a seductive scent that makes Armin crave for him. He wants to touch him, lick him and taste his body. He shook his head. "What's wrong Armin?" Erwin asked as he move closer to him. That made Armin drool. He breath in his hypnotising scent. He thought, how can someone smell like this. "I-I'm okay". He said gulping. Erwin watch as Armin's adam apple goes up and down. 'Ah, I want to taste it', he thought."Are you sure?". He ask again as he lean closer. "Ye-Yeah". He said as he avert his eyes from Erwin.'Oh shit, his face's too close'. He could felt his face turning warmer than it's already been."Really? ". Erwin said, his lips is an inch away from Armin's lips. Armin close his eyes as he realised what's Erwin doing. It will be his first kiss. "Armin". Erwin said as he  lean down to kiss Armin.

      There was a loud noise of doors banging on the wall. "ARMIN! WHERE'S EREN!!". Mikasa shouted as she walk in the dinning hall.  She saw Armin burying his head on the table, while Erwin's standing with his hand covering his eyes. 'Shit he almost kiss me', Armin thought of. "Mikasa! What the hell!". He shout at the gasping girl.It made Mikasa flinch. Armin never shout at her or Eren. It's shocking. "I-I'm sorry, it's Eren, I know he's back. I can smell him, but something is different". She stuttered a little. Armin realised that he just shouted at her. "I'm sorry for shouting". "It- it's okay". Mikasa said looking at him. "Sorry, it's just, today have been such a long day for me". He said as he rub his eyes. "Me too". Mikasa said nodding her head. "It have been a long day for me too". Erwin said holding up his hand. "Eren, where's he right now?". Mikasa said ignoring Erwin. "He's fine,it's just, you can't meet him tonight. He's tired. I'm sure you can meet him in the morning". Armin told her without telling that Eren is now mated with Levi. Mikasa growled at the thought of meeting Eren a little later. "Yes" She nod and went to her room. 

  Armin sigh as Mikasa exited the dinning hall, leaving them alone. "You kinda left me out". Erwin said as he sit beside him. "Yeah, sorry". Armin said as he look at him. "It's okay. Armin?". Erwin said as he scratch his face with his index finger. "Hmm" He aswer it with a hum. "Can we continue what we're doing earlier? ". He asked, his face is turning red slowly. Armin just look at him, shocked. He can't believe Erwin just asked him that. "Su-Sure". He said and Erwin close his eyes leaning closer to him. He close his eyes too. He could smell Erwin's scent, it's comforting. A bit more and their lips will be touching. "ERWIN!!". Hange open the door and yell loudly with her stupid grin. "Shit! Hange!". Erwin said looking embarrassed. Armin stand up and walk away with his hand covering his red face. "A-Armin". Erwin went after him, leaving Hange behind. "Don't follow us Hange". He told her and quickly chase Armin. "Did I do something wrong?". Hange said and went after them with her stupid grin, not bothering to follow Erwin's command. 

* 

   Levi open his heavy eyelids when he heard Eren vomiting in the bathroom. He stand up and went to see Eren. He kneel beside him and put his hand on his back. Rubbing circle on it. "It must be hard for you". He told him and croon to make him comfortable. Eren keep throwing up, he felt nausea. He pant as he finished throwing up. "I hate morning sickness". Eren lean his head on Levi's shoulder."Yeah, me too. I hate it when you suffer like this". Levi put his hand on the big bump on Eren's stomach. Eren look down to see the bump. It's big now, he's only been pregnant for two weeks but it looked like he's pregnant for two months. "Our baby is growing inside you". Levi said with a smile. "Hmm". Eren answered him. "Let's go back to sleep now". Levi said and carry Eren in princess style.    He laid him on the bed and pull the blanket to cover their body. He kiss Eren's cheeks before crooning to make Eren fell asleep. 

*

    "Ren-Eren! Eren!". He heard someone calling his name. He open his eyes and saw Mikasa on the bed shaking his body. "Mi-Mikasa!!?". He shouted and sit up covering his stomach with his hand. "Eren! Why did you smell different? Where have you been? Why did you become chubby?". Mikasa attack him with her questions. "Wa-Wait, slow down". He told her. He suddenly realised that Levi's not in the room. He turn his head to look for him. His breath got heavier. "E-Eren? What's wrong?". Mikasa look at him worried. "Le-Levi". Panic attack suddenly hit him. He need his Alpha to be near him. "Captain Levi? What do you mean?". Mikasa ask him, she could smell his distress. The door burst open and Levi saw Eren getting panic attack with Mikasa on the bed. He must protect Eren from another Alpha that might hurt him. "EREN!". He move closer to him and pull him away from Mikasa."Levi". Eren said and clench oh his shirt. "Shhh,I got you, you and little one are safe". He let out a protective scent for Eren. "Where did you go?". Eren ask him burying his head on his neck. "I was taking a short walk". He said, hugging him tightly. "Don't ever leave me and little one again". He told him shivering."Yes". Levi said and soothe him with rubbing his back up and down.

    "Wait, wait. What's going on? ". Mikasa said, glaring at both of them. "I-He. No ,Captain Levi he's, he's my..". Eren said still clenching Levi's shirt tightly. "He's your what?". Mikasa said looking straight into his eyes. "He's my...My Alpha". He said looking at Levi's face. "WHAT!?". Mikasa can't believe what's he talking about. "You heard him, he's mine". Levi said it with his usual poker face. "I-I don't get it". Mikasa pull Eren, and he almost fall down. Luckily Levi quickly grab him by his waist and pull him closer. "Mikasa, what the hell!! Are you trying to kill our baby!!?". Levi shoot her a death glare. "It's fine Levi, I'm sure she not trying to do that". He said, trying to calm Levi down from punching his step sister. "Eren what did he mean 'our baby'?". Mikasa said with a frown. "I'm pregnant, and it's Levi's". He said looking at her. "You-You must be kidding". She almost curse when she heard that it's Levi's. "It's the truth. We're mated". He said it as he move closer to her. "So that is why you smell like a pregnant Omega". Mikasa finally accepting the reality. He's not the Eren she know. He's now mated and it's with the person she despise the most. "Yes, and no one will separate us". Eren said it with a desperation in his voice. "I'm not entirely agree with this". Mikasa look at him seriously but then she smile. "But I can't separate you and him".' Not yet.' She thought.  "Really? You're not trying to kill him or me, are you?". Eren can't believe Mikasa will give them a blessing. "No, but I will, if he make you cry". She move closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Congratulation, it seems like I will have a nephew or niece in...". She don't know how long he have been pregnant. "In about eight month". Eren told her."Yay~ and I hope it's a boy". She smile at him. "No, it's going to be a girl". Levi glare at her and put his hand on Eren's stomach. "Wha-". Mikasa want to fight him back but stopped when Eren stomach growls. "It-it's not me, it's lev-little one". His face is so red like a tomato. "Yeah, yeah, I believe you. Now let's go grab food before 'little one' made a sound again". Levi said as he pull Eren's hand to the dinning room. "It's not me, really!". Eren whine as Levi pull him. "Hey, let's go together. I haven't eat my breakfast yet". Mikasa shout and follow them from behind.

 * 

   Eren saw Armin and Erwin sitting together while Mikasa and Levi are fighting about who's right about the baby gender. What a childish thing to fight over. He saw Armin not looking at Erwin. It seems like they're fighting. "I'm going to find seat for us". Eren said to Levi. "Sure, I will be there in a minute". Levi kiss his forehead and it made Mikasa slap his back and went to grab her breakfast. Levi flip the bird to her before he left Eren to grab their food. Eren giggles at the scene and went to Armin's table. "Hey Armin". He greet him and sit down on the chair. "Good morning Eren ". He greet him not bothering to look at him. He could tell that he's mad. "What's going on with you two?". Eren asked him as he look over Erwin who's on the verge of tears. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it". He said rolling his eyes annoyed. "Armin". Erwin said and pull Armin's hand. "No, I don't want to hear about it". He said slapping Erwin's hand from him. "But Armin, it's not my fault". He tried to tell Armin his excuses. "Not your fault!?". Armin finally snapped up. "Calm down Armin, what's going on?". Eren want to hear the cause of their fight."Erwin, he told Hange that he doesn't love me, so it's mean he's only playing with me". Armin said it with angrily to him. "Wait? What?". He asked Erwin. Eren didn't know about his friends and his commander relationship. "No you're wrong". He looked at him desperately. "You Shi- I heard you telling Hange about it with my own ears". Armin looked like he will kill anyone who touch him right now. "You didn't hear the rest. I doesn't love you, I'm madly in love with you!!". Erwin basically shout the last sentence and all the eyes are on their table. Eren could hear they whispering. 'Commander must lost his mind'.'Shit he just confess in public'.'This is a scandal'.' Don't tell Captain Hange about this, she will ruin this'. Eren could tell that it's Moblit.

   "Huh!?". Armin doesn't care the sound of people talking behind him. "I love you Armin Arlert". Erwin confessed and cup Armin's face with his hand. "What? You must ge joki-". Armin couldn't finish his word as his lips get sealed by Erwin's warm plump lips. "Wow". That's the only thing Eren could say as he watch Erwin's tongue slide inside Armin's mouth. People that's watch whistle at them, some are making howling sounds. "Mnn..mnnnm". Armin moan sounds made everyone in the room aroused. One by one, they're are going to the toilet. Erwin pull away as he tried to take a breath. "Hah...hah...That's so intense for my first kiss". Armin said and it made Erwin smile. "Me too". He said as he put his forehead on Armin's. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping". He apologise and Erwin just shake his head.

  "What's going on?". Levi suddenly appear behind Eren. "WHA!! Levi don't just appear like that. It made me scared". Eren punch his hand weakly. "So what's going on with eyebrows and your friends? ". Levi pinching Eren's nose to pay back his punch. "Ouch! Okay, okay..they're being idiot". He said while rubbing his red nose. "Heh, you just call them an idiot". He said it with a smirk. Eren just called Erwin, the master mind for all their plan and Armin the one that helped their plan as an idiot. "What?". Eren look at him. "Nothing". He said as he give him his breakfast. "Weirdo". He said and start to eat his food. Erwin and Armin are starting their make out session again. "Get a room before Four Eyes know about this, Eyebrows". Levi tease them and start to eat. Erwin just answered it with a glare. The thought of Hange made him shivers, she's the last person he want to met today. He didn't want her to ruin his precious time with Armin. He carry Armin with princess style, it made people tease them with howling sounds and whistle sounds as they exited the dinning hall. "Hey it's morning right now, I don't want to hear people complaining about strange noise". Levi shout at them. Erwin come back inside the dinning hall and lock it up. "Shit, Hange's coming here". Erwin said afraid with her. 

   A loud knocking sounds came from the other side of the door. "Levi help me". Erwin beg to him with Armin clinging on him letting out a sweet scent and Erwin coat it with his scent. Levi stand up and shove them inside a big barrel. "Just stay in there". Levi said and close the barrel with it's lids. He unlock the door and Hange come in with her stupid grin. No, it's slightly creepy. "What do you want four eyes?". Levi said with his poker face.   


	5. First Kiss? ,Mikasa Rage, Hange Madness: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short because I had a writer block. I hate WB btw enjoy, I promise next chapter will be 4K long

    "I smell something in this room". She said and walk into the dinning hall. "It's sweet and spicy". She's now sniffing near the big barrel where Armin and Erwin are hiding from her.

    "You must be sick,I don't smell anything strange here". Levi grab her collar from the back and throw her on the floor, her butt hit the floor first. Hange rub her butt.

    "Ouch!". She look at him and then the barrel. "I'm sure there's something inside the barrel." She stand up suddenly and run toward the barrel.

    "Hange!". Levi shout at her when she grabs the lids to open the barrel.

    "Captain Hange!!". Moblit stand up from his seat and walk toward Hange. He pull her hand from the lids. "I need your help". Hange look at him for a second and then smile. "Sure, but first let m-"    "No! I-I need you to come with me right now". He pull her outside from the dinning hall, not bothering to hear her whines.

    "Tch!". Levi open the barrel when he's sure that Hange's not coming back there. He saw Armin's hands around Erwin's neck and he's licking Armin's neck. "Shit!". Levi shut the barrel with the lids again. "Hey you two!!". He shouted at Jean and Marco who was leaving from the room quietly.

     "Yes sir!". The said it together.

     "Bring this barrel to Commander Erwin's room without Hange knowing or I'll make you two clean the toilets for one year". Jean and Marco quickly do what he command them.

     "Levi!!". Eren call for him.    "What is it?". He look at him with his usual expression.

     "Let's take a walk". He grinned at him.

    "Sure". Eren walk toward him and grab his hand.

*

    "Wow! It felt like we were missing for one year, I miss this place". He walk into the basement where their lock him up.

    "Don't you hate this place?". Levi lean on the wall, watching Eren to keep him safe.

    "No. Yes, I don't know. This is where we spoke for the first time, but this is where I started to accept the reality of being a monster too". His sparkling eyes now replaced with sadness.

     "Hey, it's okay. You became a monster and met me, plus we've little one right now". Levi embrace him from behind.

     "We should think his name right now". Eren grab Levi's arm that's around him.

     "You mean 'her' name". Levi rock left and right on a slow beats.

    "Whatever, I'm sure it's a boy". He turn his back to look at Levi's face.

    "So you're siding with Mikasa?". Levi raised his eyebrows. 

    "Hey don't say it like that, it made me felt like the bad guy here". Eren pinch Levi's arm.

    "Yeah, you're the bad guy here". Levi rub his hand where Eren pinch him.

    "Levi!!". Eren want to punch him but he slipped on a mold and fell down.

    "Eren!! Be careful". Levi tried to grab him before he fell down.

     Eren's head hit the wall and his vision become blury. The last thing he remembered was Levi shouting his name over and over again before he blacked out


	6. Chapter 6

     "Eren?" Levi could see blood gushing out from his head. "H-Hey, don't play with me". His hand was shaking as he kneel down to look at him. Blood start to ccoa the floor. Levi's heart was beating so hard that it was starting to felt hurt. He ripped his shirt and push it on the bleeding cuts, hoping that it would slow or stop it from bleeding. He carried him quickly away from the dirty place. 

    He could hear his own breath, panting hardly as he ran mindlessly. 'I need to bring him to Four-Eyes lab'. He saw Moblit came out from the room. "MOBLIT!!!" He shouted at him, making the guy flinch. "Yes sir!" He was saluting at him. "Four-Eyes is inside?" Moblit answered it with a nod. Levi kicked the door to open it, he used forces to much that the door actually fell down. He stormed inside and put Eren on the bed. Hange was on the floor, probably fell down when he kicked the door. "Le-Levi!! You almost kill me with the door."Hange jokingly said that. "Four-Eyes Eren is injured. He fell down, I don't know what to do. What if he died. What if little one di-" Levi couldn't continue his word as he heard Eren groaning in pain. "Wait-Wait stop panicking, I'll save him even if you don't tell me to do that. I need you to go out from this room for awhile, I'll call you when I'm finished." Levi could felt his face heating up, how could she ask him to go outside while his mate was on the verge of death. "I need to stay with him!!" He wanted to punch her right now. "You're not helping, you need to clean yourself and calm down. Your mate could feel your distress, you're making it hard for him." Levi open his mouth to argue with her but then closed it when he saw Eren's in pain. "Fine, but if anything happens to him, I'll go and kill myself." He walked out and slammed the door loudly. "I won't let him die". Hange muttered slowly and walked toward Eren. She looked at him. He need a few stitches. She disinfected the wound and started to stitch it up. She put her heads on his chest to hear his heartbeat, It was faint. The baby seemed fine. No bleeding or anything, it's safe to say that he'd not miscarriage the baby. She wonder why is Eren not recovering like usually. She need to ask Levi about it.

* * *

     Levi slammed the door and walked toward their room's. He opened the door and walked inside. He opened the bedroom and walked inside, locking the door behind. He walked to the bed and fell down on his face first. 

 

    "SHIT!!!!!!" It was the first time he'd been feeling so frustrated like that. 'I shouldn't have brought him to the place. It's my fault. MY FAULT.' He kept blaming himself over and over again. His eyes felt wet. 'Wait, why am I crying.' He started to laugh dryly. 

 

      "Ha ha...I'm actually crying." He couldn't kept it anymore.  His wail became louder and tears was running down on his cheeks.

 

       "I'm sorry Eren. I'm a failure as your mate. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated the word over and over again until his eyes became heavy. He'd cried until it stopped when he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

    "I need to tell Levi he can meet Eren now." Hange looked over Eren for awhile and pull the blankets up to cover his body.

 

 

  Hange walked toward Levi and Eren room's. She hop around cheerfully to tell Levi Eren's alright. Her step stopped when she heard a loud sound from the room, it's crying sound.  She opened the door slowly, it was unlocked. She move closer to the bedroom and put her ear on the door. She could hear Levi repeating sorry over and over again. She tried to open the door but it's locked.

 

    "Maybe he needs time alone." Hange walked out without making any noises.

 

* * *

    Levi wake up in the middle of the night. His eyes was swolen, his throat hurt, he wants to go and grab a drink. He put his hand on the bed. There was no one there.      "Eren?" He called for him. 'Ah, he's with Hange.' Levi stood up, his shirt was covered with Eren's blood. He undressed and toss the clothes on the floor. He'd never throw his clothes on the floor, it's not like he can't, he just don't want to because of his OCD. But now everything felt like useless, cleaning wouldn't help him calm down.

 

    He grabbed a towel and put it on the sink. He sat in the tub while the water was filling the tub. He bring his legs close to his chest. 'What will happen to me if they died? Can my life go on without him by my side? No, I don't think I can. I'd rather kill myself than living without him.' His own monologue stopped when he heard the water flowing from the tub. His body was cold right now. 'I need to see Eren'. He stood up and walked to the sink. He grab the towel and put it around his waist. He grab a white shirt, a black pants and a black underwear. He wore the clothes he had grabbed.     He locked the door before going out. He passed the room where he first sat together with Eren. He walked and walked, his steps became heavier as he was nearing Hange labs. He had a cold feet, what if Hange told him a bad news. He opened the door slowly until it was opening widely. 

 

    "Levi." He saw Hange was writing something on her desk. "Wh-Where is Eren?" Hange pointed to the bed he put Eren yesterday. He walked toward the bed Hange had pointed. He saw Eren sleeping with a relaxed face. "He is fine, but..." Hange looked at him with a twisted expression. "But what?" He felt his breath starting to get heavier. "I don't know why he didn't wake up yet, normally someone who hit their head like Eren should be awake right now." Levi felt tears forming in his eyes. "When will he wake up?" If he close his eyes right now his tears will fall down. Hange looked at him shocked, she had never seen Levi been this distressed. She could smell his distress. "Levi, I-I don't know". Levi let out a small whimper. He walked and sat down near Eren's bed. "Hange, could you leave us alone for awhile." It had been a long time ago she had heard Levi saying her name instead of Four-Eyes, he must be serious right now. "Sure."

 

      Hange walked out from the lab, leaving Levi with his mate. "Eren if you hear me right now, I just want to tell you. I love you." The tears in his eyes finally fell down. He clasped Eren's hand tightly with his own hand.

 

* * *

     'Where is this? Where is Levi? Am I lost?' Eren was awake in somewhere he didn't recognised. There is a house in front of him. 'Ah, this house looked like the house back in the village.' He walked in, he saw a large potrait of a man and a woman. There was something written on the frame. 'Belle Ackerman and Edward Ackerman.' It was the name of the people in the potrait. He walked outside and he arrived somewhere else, he was in a forest. There was a tree house in front of him. A woman came out from the tree house. Eren couldn't see her face clearly, it's as if she can't be seen by a human, well a human titan. She walked near him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Welcome, Eren." 'Wait, how did she know my name.' Eren look at her facr closely, but he can't see her face even if he's close to her. "You must be lost, you don't belong here yet." 'What did she mean?' Eren looked at the woman and tried to speak, but nothing came out. "You must go back, never turn your back, you must look forward, even if someone call for you you can't turn back. Remember we love you." Eren finally recognise the woman. "M-mom?" He wanted to turn around and look at her but he remembered what his mom said. He walked and walked toward the light in front of him. "Levi, he must be worried right now". He walked without looking back and then he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "L-Levi?" He wanted to turn around to look at him but his mother words keep playing inside his head. "Yes Eren come here." Eren keep standing still, not moving an inch. "Levi, what do you want little one to be?" He asked the question that almost made them into a silly fight before he fell down. "Of course I want it to be a boy, didn't you want it to be a boy too?" Eren took a deep breath. "You're a fake, I need to find my Levi." He started to walk again leaving fake levi behind, he could hear him screech in pain, suddenly he arrived at a door. "Do you want to go outside and live in the cruel world? You can be happy here, this is heaven." It's a voice of a woman. "Even a cruel world have a happy place. I want to go there and meet my happiness. Heaven wouldn't be this ruined, you know. I can see people crying in pain while I was walking toward this light." He answered that and opened the door. "For you the one who choose to go outside from this hell that looked like heaven, I shall give your offspring a gift and a punishment for leaving me behind in this place" He walked outside and everything become black. 

 

* * *

 

      Levi can't take it anymore. Eren had been unconscious for one week, his body became thinner as the baby inside him took all of the nutrients he had in his body before he became unconscious.

 

      "Four-Eyes!!! Why did he didn't wake up yet!!" Levi grab the taller woman by her collar. "Levi, calm down. I'm myself not sure about it." Levi push her back. "Then why is the baby inside him keep growing and making him thinner so fast". Hange looked at Eren's stomach. It's starting to showing up a large bump. "I don't know, it's as if the baby take the mothers nutrients to survive". Levi walked and sat down where he was usually. He didn't do any of the works Erwin gave him, instead he was near Eren for twenty four hours. Erwin had gotten Eren best friend pregnant. It seem like their kids would be friend with each other. What confused him was, Armin need to carry the baby for nine months like a normal pregnancy while they were only two months.

 

     "Eren, please wake up I can't see you suffer like this anymore." Levi's hand was trembling. He kept praying over and over again. 

 

     Suddenly he felt Eren's hand grab on his hand tightly. "Eren?" Levi looked at him with hope he will wake up. Eren's eyelids started to move for awhile now. His eyes opened slowly. When it was opened completely he looked at Levi. "Levi" Eren called him before closing his eyes again. Levi felt his heartbeat started to thump faster. "Eren don't close your eyes again." He grabbed Eren's face to make sure he didn't fell asleep again and then he heard a small chuckle. "Heh, I was only resting my eyes". Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi. Tears was falling on his face, it was Levi's. "What a crybaby." Eren smiled at him and wiped his tears that was falling down, rubbing a small soothing circle on Levi's left cheek. Levi hide his face in the nook of Eren's neck. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." Eren pinch his left ear. "It's not your fault or neither of us." Eren hugged him and let out a relieved sighs. 'You are the one who should comfort me right now' Eren can't say that when the person he thought will never cry were crying right now.

 

     Levi didn't even cry when his best friends were killed by the titans. He must be really in love with Eren, he can't afford to lose him and little one. He would kill anyone that's gonna bother his family.


	7. Wait was it just a dream?

    Levi wiped the remaining tears in his eyes. Eren just looked over him without making any sounds.  
    "Eren...you must go back." Levi said. "I'm sorry."

    Eren eyes widened. 'Was this all just a dream?'. "Wh-what do you mean?" Levi open his mouth to answer him but he closed it back. "I'm sorry I'm not Levi." He said that and pushed him, Eren fell into a black hole. "Lev-".

* * *

    "HAH!! Ha-hah." Eren panted as sweat fell down on the bed.

     "Finally." He heard voice from his left. He looked on his side and saw Levi. 

   "Levi?" He said and the man frown from his word. Levi looked irritated after he called him with his name. He clicked his tongue before glaring at him.

   "Brat, I know you've been unconscious for three days. But that won't let you disrespect your Captain." Oluo kept talking but nothing seems to get inside Eren's head. 

   "Captain?" He can't figured the situation right now.

      "Yes, and-" Before he could finish his word Levi opened the door and gestured at him to go outside. He saluted at the man before he walk out from the room. When he's walking, he had bite his poor tongue.

    "Yeager," Levi said to the boy after he shut the door. He wanted to gives Eren a mouthful of his thought, but he stopped when Eren start to have a panic attack. "What are you doing?" He tried to be as gentle as he could be with the shaking boy. But he can't, as he sounded annoyed by the boy action.

      "My- O-Our baby," He said as he clutched on his clothes. "Why don't I feel anything growing inside me?" His eyes become teary.

     "Brat, boys can't get pregnant. Did you hit your head." He said it mockingly while rolling his eyes. Did the boy really hit his head or he's half asleep. Didn't he know boy can't get pregnant. Hell, he must be insane after hanging out too much with Four-Eyes. 

   "No...Levi...our chil-" Eren looked at him desperately, but stopped when Levi shoot him a glare. "Yeager, do you want to stay in the basement?" He said as shiver running down to Eren's spines. "But our-" Eren doesn't know what's happening. Where's the gentle Levi when he needs him. Why was the Levi in front of him act like a total shit. Am I still dreaming. "Ah...I must be dreaming." He muttered and lie down, closing his eyes hoping that he'll wake up from this dream. 

    "Oi, Yeager. What the hell are you doing?" Levi was really pissed right now. That damn brat just ignore him and went to sleep again after sleeping for three days straight. He could slay him right now, but he wouldn't stand to hear Erwin gives him lecture about not to slay Humanity Last Hope. He watched the brunette closed his eyes tightly. He heard him muttered his name and wake up. He found it's fun seeing the boy close his eyes and open it again to look if he had woke up from the dream like a broken tapes. He clicked his tongue when he saw Eren started to cry.

    "Oluo! Call Erwin and Arlert to come here." He said that and sat on a chair, crossing his legs and arms together before leaning back to the chair.

      "Levi? Is this a prank? Stop it right now it's not funny." Eren looked at him waiting him to smile or click his tongue to show that it's just a prank. Levi looked at him while frowning his eyebrows. "Yeager, you're starting to piss me off."

      Eren can't stop the tears from falling down. His face is a mess, his nose became red from crying. His wail became louder and louder as the time pass. It started to tick Levi off. Why the hell is the boy crying like his lover just died. Mabye he had a nightmare about his parents. What's taking Erwin and Arlert this long to come here. They didn't have any training since Eren pass out, that's when storm started to hit them. They hadn't trained for three days and Hange told them it would stay for one more week. Damn weather. 

    He stood up to leave Eren but when he did that Eren looked at him like a lost puppy and he looked pained. Why was the boy looked so different after a mere three days, he looked like a different person. The Eren he know was the one that will kill himself to annihilate the titans. But now he looked so lost like some kind of creature from the forest and doesn't know where he is or who is talking with him. Feeling guilt built up in his stomach he sat back and groaned. "Brat." He said and crossed his arms.

* * *

   "Eren!" Eren turned his head to look at his bestfriend. Doesn't he have heats now. What's he doing here he should be with his Alpha. "A-Armin?" Still hesitating to call his name what if he told him suddenly that his name wasn't Armin but Crista. They used to joke about his girly features and his resemblance with Crista.    

 

     "Yes, are you fine now? You're making us worry?" When he said us, Eren thought he's pregnant. "What do you mean us?" He wanted to hear him telling him that he's pregnant. "Mikasa and me?" Eren heart fell into pieces when he heard that. Wasn't he pregnant? Did they used protection on his heats. His eyes began to shut and he start to bite his cheeks. He then bite his thumb. He didn't turned into a titan but it did felt hurt.

 

     "Eren what are you doing!" Armin shouted as he grabbed Eren's hand before he could bite it again. Eren could feel someone pulling his hair from behind. He looked at whoever was pulling his hand. A silver eyes staring into his soul, it told him not to do anything dumb that could get him killed. Eren looked at Levi. It must be a dream he didn't know what this place is. It's similar to his world but still different. Whatever this world is he believes that it's not real. He needs to go back to his Alpha. Is this the gift he had given? Eren lost in his own world. He stopped moving and crying, he's opening his eyes staring into the air. Like a doll not moving when Levi pull his hair. Not moving even when Levi slapped his face hardly, it's made Armin wanted to defend him from being slapped by their captain.

 

   "Arlert, what's going on with him? Did he usually act like this?" Levi lifted an eyebrow while looking at Armin. "N-No sir." He said as caress Eren's swollen cheeks. "He's really a laughing stock." Levi smirked at him. "Why is that captain?" Armin asked even though he know he will either received a shrugs or fall on deaf ears. "He told me he want to slaughter all the titans and then become a target of Military Police. Then he pass out for three days and woke up like a different person then turned into a living corpse." Armin caught on what he's talking about. It's true, Eren did say he was going to kill all the titans and he being a titans didn't sit well with the Military Police. Yeah, and now he looked like a living corpse, still breathing and all but anyone would thought he's a corpse if they only take a glance. His tan body now had turned pale. He become thin, Hell he looked even lighter than him. He pushed him to lay on the bed. Eren didn't move like a doll or more like a corpse. Given how pale his body had become.

 


	8. Break down part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I will not update anything before I edit this story, I need to fix the grammar mistake T^T tq to Adeni for helping me with this story 143♡♡ this chapter aren't proofread yet so you need to bear my poor grammar >~<

    Levi sat in his office in the midnight. Working on the documents Erwin gave him week ago. He really didn't want to work after all  things that happened today.

* * *

    "Oi, Arlert. What's wrong with him?" Levi look at him uninterested. 

     "I don't know sir." Armin answered without looking at him. His eyes can't leave the frozen brunette. Just what happened to him, he had been sleeping for three days and woke up like a hysterical boy. Did he lost his mind. No, his friend wouldn't do that. 'What if he's just confused. Maybe his head did hit the-'     "Arlert, go and call Hange, if you saw eyebrows bring him too." Levi know that the boy's thinking something in his head.

    "Wha-Yes sir." Armin saluted at him before going out to call Hange and the Commander.

     It's now only Levi and a frozen Eren. Levi can't take his eyes from Eren. What if he wake up, wait he did. He's just frozen. What if he come back to the reality and start to do something stupid. Then I'll kill him, if only Eyebrows will let me do that.

     Levi lost in thoughts whilst Eren start to come back to the reality. He blinks his eyes first before looking at Levi. He start to move his hands and legs. Only his hands can move, maybe his leg can't move because of the shocks. He start to panic.

    "Le-Levi." He said that and use his hand to sat up. Levi bring his eyes to look at him. The boy's crying, hell he was crying after he woke up before too.

      "Yeager." Levi stood up and walked toward him. Not minding what his subordinate call him. The boy stretch out his hands like a child that want to be hugged.

     "Levi,Levi, Levi," Eren said, repeating his name while stretching out his hands.       Levi doesn't know what to do. Nobody has ever want to be hugged by him. He needs to tell him that he can't do that. Wait, why the hell he's thinking to hug him or not. Maybe the stupidity of him has spread over him.

    "Brat, what the hell you're thinking to do?" He said that and Eren start to cry louder. "Levi!!" He basically shouted his name. He used his hands to move near Levi, he almost fell down from the bed but Levi save him by reflex.

    "Brat,What the hell are you doing. Don't you know how to use your leg!" Eren doesn't care what was Levi telling him, instead he grab his shirt and put his hands around his neck's. 

   "O-Oi!" Levi start to push him but Eren keep tightening his embrace. He put his head on the crook of Levi's necks.       "Don't leave me, don't hate me, I hate this place, I hate this place," Eren keep saying that he hate this place.

      Hearing that Levi stop pushing him instead he put a hand on Eren's waist to support him. "I hate this place too,but now.." He said that quietly not finishing his sentence, he's sure that Eren can't hear him as he keep repeating his word.

     Levi sat back on his seat while the Eren's still clinging on him. Eren finally stop repeating his word when he felt hands around him. He move his heads closer to Levi neck's to snuggle with him. He started to close his eyes. 

    "Levi~!" Hange opened the door with so much force, that it made such a loud noise after meeting the wall. Hange stopped moving after she saw Levi and Eren snuggling together.

     "Hange you're blocking my way." Erwin shove Hange to look whatever made his loud friend's freeze. He saw Levi glaring at them while snuggling with Eren. More like Eren clinging on him.

     "Commander, what's going on?" Armin coming from behind to look at the scene too. He almost gasped when he saw the captain and his friend. Eren had been caught by the beast or maybe Eren's the one that had caught the beast. Armin saw Levi trying to peel the boy away from him. 

    "What are you looking at." Levi shoot them his most terrifying glare. "Come here and pull this brat from me." He put his hands around Eren waist and walked toward them. 

   "Eh~No way, you two look sooo cute." Hange said that and Levi kicked her stomach.

     "Okay, okay. Geez I'm kidding *cough* not *cough*." Hange started to pull Eren from Levi.

    Eren looked at her, terrified. He tightens his grip. Tears start to flow down. "No, no, no," He started to shake his head. "Levi, Levi, no, please, no," Eren started to call his name while shaking his head frantically.

     "Eren, you need to let him go." Armin told him and it didn't help as Eren cry like there's no tomorrow.

     Erwin helped Hange to tear Eren from Levi. When the finally did it, Eren sat on the floor looking at Levi pitifully.

     "Levi," He whined with his shaking voice. Tears falling down.

    "Brat, fuck off." Levi said that and walk away from him to sit back on his chair. Eren can't move his legs, so he use his hands to went after Levi. That's really hurt to see.    Hange kneeled beside Eren to help him, but when she touch him, Eren let out a whimper. "Eren." Hange put out her hand to Eren so he can grab it.

    "Don't, don't touch me. Levi, Levi tell them no." He looked at him with a puppy eyes. His eyes was filled with sorrow,rejection and fear.

    "Eren." Hange pick him up from the floor. Eren started to cry and hit her.

    "No, no don't take me away." Hange put him down on the bed and told Armin to grab him before he fell down. She take a syringe and fill it up with something. She then use it on Eren and slowly he start to drift away to deep sleep. 

* * *

   "So levi, what did you do to Eren?" Erwin asked him.

    "I didn't do anything." He said , raising an eyebrow.    Erwin doesn't say anything, he know even if he force him to tell him what happened it will be the same answer. 'Why did the boy looked like that. Why did he looked so terrified when Hange took him away from Levi.'

     Erwin opened his mouth to continue their talk but closed it again after he realised there isn't anything to talk about between them. He's curious as hell about what happened between his friends and their subordinates. 

   "What?" Levi could see the blondie wanted to ask him something. 

    "No, Nothing." Erwin said waving his hand, showing his word through his action.    Levi just look at him, not interested to continue their supposed-to-be serious talk. He didn't need anything to reel his rage anymore, he's sure that Eren action to clings on him didn't sit well with him, plus the useless bravery from the boy to call his first name and not Sir or Captain. 

    Levi let out a quiet 'tch' as he remembers what happened earlier. Erwin felt a tug on the corner of his lips, he's amused to see his friends getting annoyed. Levi lift his head up to see Erwin with a smirk on his face.    "What is funny?" Levi felt an urge to kick the blondie's shin. Erwin didn't say anything, instead he lift his shoulder, shrugging at him playing innocence. "Fuck you Eyebrows." Levi want to flip him the bird, but that would be unprofessional things to do while working. He rolled his eyes and stood up walking toward Hange who's examining the shifter.

    "So what's wrong with the brat?" Hange almost dropped the tool she is holding to examine the shifter.

   "Levi! Don't just appear like that, I could've die feom heart attack." Hange tried to joke with him. Levi give her his do-I-care face. "Boo~There are nothing wrong with him, all his wounds already healed thanks for his regeneration ability." Levi looked at her frowning. "You know, his fast healing ability?" Hange told him or more like ask him, Levi clicks his tongue. "Of course I know that, I'm not dumb." Levi look away  from Hange. 

   Bringing his eyes to watch the sleeping brunette in front of him. Damn brat getting into trouble before their journey. He could hear quiet snore coming from the brunette.

     "Tch, I'll be in my office if you need me." Levi walked toward the door and open it, before he go outside he took a glance on the brunette. 'What's going on inside his head, fucking brat giving troubles to people', and the he continue his step leaving the thought behind as he go outside and walked to his office.


	9. Break down part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. ..I know I said that I would update new chapter after I've finished fixing the grammar. ..but...I can't wait anymore...school are killing me...so here it is  
> \\(>v<)/   
> -proofread by Adeni-

     "Levi Heichou!! It’s Eren!! He’s having a seizure." A young soldier came into his office. 

   "Call Hange, not me."Levi answered without budging from his seat or looking at the man in front of him.

     "Hange Buntaichou is the one that told me to call you." The soldier looked like he wanted to piss himself when Levi looked at him with a death glare. He could hear the captain click his tongue and curse under his breath.

       "Damn it." He stood up and started to walk over to the basement where they kept Eren from prying eyes. When Levi stepped onto the  stairs which led him into the dark basement lit by a couple of lanterns, he could hear someone telling Eren to keep calm and wait for him. Why the hell was the brat giving them so much trouble? He was glad that the boy didn't bother him for five hours by making a ruckus. Hange’s voice became louder as he walked closer to the cell they put Eren in after he fell asleep.

      When Levi stood in front of Hange, the scientist grabbed him by his wrist and brought him closer to the bars of Eren's cell. He could hear quiet sobs coming from inside the cell. Was the brat crying? He could see big figures that were also small at the same time in the corner of the room. 

    "Four-Eyes, didn't you call me because the brat was having a seizure?" Hange only rubbed her neck while smiling sheepishly, her eyes not leaving the cell in front of her.

     "You need to go in and tell Eren to come out, he keeps attacking people that try to force him outside. He even scratched my hand, he keeps calling your name." Hange told him and he looked over at the trembling brat. He clicked his tongue and grabbed the cell's key from Hange's hand. He opened the cell slowly and walked toward the brat. He looked at him and grabbed his shirt.

      "Lev-" Hange didn't even finish her words when Levi threw Eren on the floor in front of her.

    "You shitty brat, don't go fucking around with me." Levi grabbed his collar. Eren’s eyes were not giving him the sight that he wanted to see. He wanted to see the boy fight him like the usual stubborn brat that he acknowledged.

       "You shi-" Levi raised his hand to hit the boy, he wanted to bring back his stubbornness.

    "Levi, don't!!" Hange shouted at him. Before his fist met the boy's face, Eren let out a small whimper. 

   "Don't-Don't touch me." Levi looked at him with rage. Who the hell did the brat think he was to tell him what to do? He threw Eren harshly on the filthy basement floor. Eren lay on the cold floor, tears fall down as he hugged his knees.

    "I want my Levi." Levi looked at him in disbelief, the brunette started to cry quietly but small sobs could be heard by the people in the basement. Hange looked at Eren on the floor. Levi looked at him for awhile before turning his back to get away from there.

     "Levi, wait!" Hange chased after him and told some of the soldiers to help Eren up.

* * *

     Levi didn't bother to look at Hange who was shouting his name. Suddenly his arm was being pulled from behind.

     "Finally," Hange said while trying to catch her breath. "Why are you being like this?" Hange asked him, Levi looked at her like she was some kind of a disgusting bug.

    "What do you mean 'like this'?" Levi slapped her dirty hand from his arm, Hange rubbed her stinging hand. 

    "You look like someone who’s troubled, you don't usually look like this." Levi started to walk away again and Hange followed him from behind. "Where are you going?" Hange didn’t think that he was going to his office since he took a different route that was heading to Erwin's office. "I need to talk with Eyebrows."     He told Hange to go away and Hange didn’t cling to him like she usually did to ask more of her useless questions, which was strange. Levi opened the door without knocking and he regretted not doing it. He saw Erwin talking with someone he really despised and admired at the same time.

     "Oh, looks like someone just barged in here," Pixis said teasingly.

     "Levi, what are you doing here?" Erwin pinched his nose bridge while letting out a rather long sigh.

     "I want to talk with you about the brat." He walked up to him and sat down on the chair beside Erwin. Erwin knew where this conversation was going.     "What about him?" Erwin tried to mask his face with a smile to cover his stress from Pixis.

     "I don't want to take care of the brat anymore." Before Erwin could answer him, Pixis stopped him by waving his hand in front of Levi's face. "Can I ask you something?" He said politely with a smile plastered on his face. Levi clicked his tongue and Erwin looked at him surprised.

      "Yes, what it is?" Erwin wanted to it to play good.

    "I heard from a little bird that the Eren boy was acting a little weird after waking up," Erwin tried to answer him but he put out his hand to let him continue, “And I assume it was your fault, Levi?" 

    Levi glared at him, then crossed his arms on his chest and then his legs in front of the bald man. "What do **you** mean?" Erwin could hear some poison in his words with the way he said “you” with so much emphasis.

     "You can't take care of just one brat, even a bitch knows how to take care of its puppies." Levi felt his hand itching to grab the man by his collar.

      "Are you saying that I'm lower than a dog?" Pixis just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. 

   "That depends on how you want to interpret my words." Levi had enough of this, he stood up and walked over to the baldy. 

    "I can take care of the brat, and I'll never let the fucking Military Police take him." He said that and walked out of Erwin's office. Not long after he left, he came back to insult the baldy. "You should let your hair grow like your mustache." He said and slammed the door loudly.

     "Ouch, I'm hurt." Pixis said and Erwin continued where their conversation left off before Levi barged in.

* * *

* * *

    "Don't follow me, you Shitty Glasses." Hange felt like Levi needed to discuss something serious with Erwin, so she just waved her hand to him while watching him walk into Erwin's office. She let out a sigh and started her way back to the basement.

    "Hange Buntaichou," Hange looked at the soldier in front of her on the stairs. "You need to go and see Eren right now, he has been crying and shouting Levi Heichou’s name." Hange nodded at him and told him to get Levi, just tell him that Eren wanted to kill himself or something like that, she told him and ran through the rest of the way. When she arrived there, she saw Eren curled on the floor.

     "Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi-" He keeps saying his name.

    "Eren," Hange knelt beside him, this was the second time she knelt beside Eren who was on the floor. "Why are you calling Levi?" Eren looked at her when she said his name.

     "Levi, he's here?" Hange shakes her head slowly. "Then where is he?" Hange opened her mouth to answer but closed it, then once she opened her mouth it was not to answer him.

    "You didn't answer my question." Hange could see his eyes fogging with loneliness and sorrow.

     "He-He. Our baby, my-my Alpha," Eren's body started to tremble.

     "What?" Hange didn't know what Eren was saying right now.

     "Our little one, the village, Armin and Commander." Hange stood up and grabbed his hand to stop him from talking anymore.

    "Wait, Eren what nonsense are you talking about?" Eren’s eyes met hers and he looked like he'd just been betrayed.

    "No, you're a fake too." Eren shook his head and tried to pull his hand away from Hange. Hange grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

    "Eren, boys can't, no, they don't get pregnant!" When Hange said that, Eren started to wail.

    "No, no, you're lying." Eren was having a panic attack so Hange shook his body. "Eren, I'm not ly-" She felt hand on her shoulder and turned her head to look at the person. "L-Levi." There was something different in Levi's eyes. "Let me take him." Eren recognised his voice and he quickly turned his head to look at him. He pushed Hange away and went to embrace Levi. "Levi, Levi, tell me that she's lying, tell me that our little one is real." Eren wrapped his hands around Levi's neck and buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck. Levi didn't know how to tell him the she was not lying. Instead of telling him that, he put his hands on his back and caresses his back slowly. "Brat, wrap your legs around my waist." Eren nodded while his face was still buried in the crook of Levi's neck, it felt ticklish when his nose brushed his skin. Levi put his hands around Eren's waist to help him up. When Eren finally wrapped his legs around him, he turned around to walk but then stopped to look at Hange. "Hange, please don't tell him anything. I'll tell him myself when he's sane enough." Hange could see that his usual poker face was back, replacing his pitiful gaze which was rare for him to show. Hange knew he was being serious because he usually addressed her with his unique nicknames. “Sure." That was the only thing she could say right now, she tried to give him a smile but she knew she couldn’t smile in this situation. "Thank you." With that, he started to walk to his room.

* * *

     When they passed the hallway, the soldiers looked at him with their usual terrified faces but mixed with confusion. Levi saw familiar faces in the hallway. It was the brat's friends and sister, talking to each other, maybe they were going to visit the brat. He stopped and looked at Eren who was still embracing him. "Brat, do you want to walk by yourself?" Eren shook his head. "No." Levi let out a long sigh and looked toward his friends. "Suit yourself then." He didn't want to argue with someone that was not in his right mind.

      Levi knew that they could see him now that Mikasa and his friends were making weird faces. Levi continued to walk and stopped in front of them. "Do y'all have problems?" Levi gave them his most terrifying glare. There was silence surrounding them for awhile, but Jean was the one to break it.

     "He-Heichou, what are you doing?" He just couldn’t believe that the man was letting someone hug him. "I'm carrying him." Levi rolled his eyes. "Wha-" Jean wanted to ask him more but Connie cut off his questions. "Did Hange-san make you eat something weird?" Levi looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes. "No, do you brats think I would eat anything like  Potato Girl?" Sasha flinched when she heard his sarcasm at her nickname. "N-No." Connie didn't have the courage to look him in the eye. "If you brats are done, go and clean the horses."

     He walked away from them but was stopped in his steps when he felt someone grab his hand tightly from behind. He turned back and looked at the person. It was none other than the brat's overprotective sister. "Let me bring him to his room." She said and pulled Eren from him, he could see something in her eyes. She looked worried for the boy. When Eren felt someone pull him away from behind, he started to grab Levi's shirt tightly. "Eren, it's me, Mikasa." He turned his face a little to look at his sister's face.

     "Mikasa." He said and buried his face back in Levi's neck. "I want to go, Levi." He said that quietly. "You heard him." Levi said to her and started to walk again, leaving a stunned Mikasa behind. He could hear footsteps and voices talking to her, maybe they were trying to cheer her up.

     They passed the hallway when Levi started to talk. "Are you sure you don't want to go to your own room?" Eren didn't answer him and it got him a little pissed. "Answer me, you brat." If he didn't answer him this time he would leave him on the floor or maybe bring him back to the basement. Luckily Eren answered him this time.

     "Yes, I need to be with you all the time." That actually crept Levi out a little. "Why?" Levi arrived at the door by the time he asked that. "Because you need to protect our little one." Levi’s hand stopped unlocking the door. "Little one?" Eren pulled his face out of the crook of his neck to look at his face. "Our baby." Levi didn't know what to feel at that moment, the determination in Eren's eyes made him remember how the boy looked in the past before he lost his mind. He couldn’t let it die.

     He opened the door and walked inside. Eren looked around his room and it looked exactly like how he’d remembered it from before. Levi walked into the bedroom and put Eren on the bed, which made the boy whine. "Lay down, brat." He pushed him back slowly on the bed. "Stay with me?" Levi wanted to kick his head in right then, but he didn’t to prove that he could take care of the brat and make the baldy eat his words and choke to death. "Sure." He pulled off their boots and lay down on the other side of the bed. Eren moved closer and put his arm around Levi. "Can you hug me too?" Levi felt his hand twitching to hit him but he restrained himself and put his arm around Eren's waist while his other arm supported Eren's head. He could feel his body tensing from the position they were in but on the other hand, Eren looked so comfortable, like he was used to hugging him in the past. Which never happened between them before. "Close your eyes, brat." Eren did what he was told and in a second Levi heard a quiet snore similar to what he heard in the infirmary. He lay down for another twenty minutes to make sure Eren was sleeping. He got up and went to take a quick shower, he needed to finish his work. Closing the door as quietly as he could to not wake the teenager, he locked the door to prevent Eren from going outside or someone from coming inside. He cursed as he walked all the way to his office.

* * *

* * *

     Levi let out an irritated sigh as remembered what happened today. To make it worse, he needed to write a report about it and sign whatever the paper was about. Like he cared about that. He really needed some rest after all of it. He needed to go back to check on the brat. What if he started to have a panic attack again? He buried his head in his arms, his eyelids became heavier as the time passed. Finally he gave up and closed his eyes, drowsing into sleep.

    He opened his eyes and looked around, he must've been asleep for awhile now. He stood up and looked around, he picked up an old pocket watch. Hange gave it to him when he lost his friends and family, it was to tell him that time will never stop moving even if you want it to stop. It became a reminder to him to never love anybody else, it would only hurt him in the future.

     He looked at the time, it was 2 A.M. He had slept for two fucking hours! He put down the clock and grabbed his jacket that was lying on the floor, it must've fallen down when he was asleep. He cleaned his jacket by patting it, even though it was not dirty at all, given how much of a clean freak he is. He straightened his shirt and then he put on his jacket before going back to his room. He opened the door and stepped outside.

     It was cold, the hallways were dark and quiet. He was nearing his room when he heard loud noises coming from inside. "Brat." He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. He didn't see Eren in the living room. He heard something smashing to the floor in the bedroom. His heartbeat started to become faster. He opened the door and saw a bloodied Eren kneeling on the floor. "Eren!!" Eren turned his face to look at Levi. "Levi!" He smiled at him, it was the first time he ever called him by his first name after waking up, something other than Brat. "You fucking Brat!!" He said and lifted Eren up princess style. He put him down on the bed, he really didn’t want to stain his bed covers with his blood.

     "I thought you'd left me behind." Eren said with a smile on his face.

       "Tch!" He clicked his tongue. "What the hell are you doing!?" He shouted at him. "I-I accidentally hit the glass and it fell down." Eren said looking down.

     'Ugh.' Levi thought. He needed to bring Four-Eyes to patch Eren's cuts.

     "Levi?" 

   "Yes, what?" He answered irritated.

    "Do you love me?" Levi looked at him.

     "I'll answer that after Hange patches you up." With that Levi stepped out of his room to call Four-Eyes.

    Eren, left behind, looked at the ceiling. "Huh.." He said. He rubbed his flat stomach. "Why do I felt so empty?" He heard footsteps from outside, it must be them.

     "Where am I?" He said before Levi and Hange came in the room.


	10. Empty, Suicide attempt, Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....finally my History project is done. Yes!! *Dancing on the floor*. I've got a holiday for two weeks Yupss and...in one month...I'll be busy making my Geography project. ..!$@#& this is me now→ >♡< and this is me in one month from now →T^T

    "You must not wet your hand with water, or the wound will be infected. I'll tell you when you'll be able to use or drench it in a few more checkups." Hange told him as she packed her tools. Eren looked at his hand that was stitched up by Hange. The glass apparently cut him so deeply that he needed to be stitched with 12 stitches. "And Levi, you need to help him shower and eat," Hange looked at the man that was leaning on the door frame. "No." He walked to his chair and plopped down. "Levi, he needs your help," She followed him from behind. "I'll see what I can do," Hange opened her mouth to speak but Levi cut her off. "Now go, thank you for helping, but I don't want to see your fucking glasses anymore." With that Hange bid her goodbyes to the pair.     "Levi?" He heard the boy calling his name. He stood up and walked to the bedroom. "What?" Eren looked at him in silence for a few minutes, it was getting on his nerves. "Brat, speak up. I don't hav-" He stopped when Eren started to cry. "I-I'm sorry, " he found himself apologising to the boy. "Levi, why do I feel so empty? D-Did we lose Little One?" He said with his strangled breath. Levi took a deep breath and placed his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Yes." With that Eren felt his heart crash to the ground and break into pieces. Levi didn't even know what this Little one was, he didn't know why Eren looked so sad with this hallucinatory thing. "Eren, I'm joking. Who-" he tried to ask him about this Little One. "Get out." Eren told him without looking at his face. "What?" Levi thought that he misheard him. "Get out." Levi wanted to kick him at that moment, but thought otherwise when he saw tears dripping onto the bed sheets. He forced his heavy legs to walk away from Eren. He sat back down on his chair, ruffling his neatly combed hair. He realized that it was the wrong thing to say, he thought that Eren would’ve brushed it off. Damn, he didn't even know what this Little One was, he thought that Eren would be happy when he said yes. Wait, no one would be happy if something or someone they loved was gone. Fuck, he’s really hating his insensitivity right now.

     Eren now alone in the room stared at his hands with his teary eyes. Fuck Levi, he shouldn't joke like that. He was crying not because he was sad but because he was mad at Levi's joke and the strange feeling that he’s had from the moment he woke up. Like how it feels like this is not his own body. A strange body with familiar yet strange people and places. It's hasn’t even been one week and he already feels like an outsider. "Levi..." He didn't seem familiar. Like a stranger. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling with his now dried eyes, without blinking. Damn Levi with his Fucking joke.

    It has been one hour since Eren kicked him out from his own room. Fucking three thirty in the morning. He was smelly from the sweat that had dried on his clothes. He felt sorry for disturbing Four-Eyes. He groaned loudly, he wanted to sleep but the fucking Brat wasn't letting him. He doesn't want to sleep on the chair. "Fuck him," he said and walked to his room. Upon opening the door the sight he saw was the boy on the bed, hands on his stomach, like he was protecting it. Levi pulled off his boots and crawled into the bed, slowly so the boy didn’t wake up. He didn't want him to have more mood swings. The boy was acting like a woman on her period. Levi lay down on the other side and draped the blankets on him and Eren. He looked over Eren’s messy locks, he felt his hand twitching to run his fingers through it. Curiosity won over him and he ran his fingers through Eren's soft locks. Feeling them slowly, he felt the boy leaned into his hand. "Good night, Brat." He muttered and closed his eyes. He heard small sounds from the boy, probably responding to him.

* * *

    Levi woke up and there was something warm inside his arm. Bringing it closer to him as it felt so comfortable. "Le-Levi, you're choking me." He forced his heavy eyelids to look at the person. "Yeager?" What was he doing here? "You-You're hugging me, Levi." He pushed him back as he realised that his arms were clinging to the boy. He remembered all the things that happened yesterday, including their fight about Little one. He shouldn't have let Eren kick him out like that, he has gone soft and that needs to stop. "What are you doing here?" He made sure that he put a little poison in his words. "Levi, you-" This brat need to learn his place. He grabbed Eren's face and dug his nails into his soft flesh. "Levi Heichou or Sir." Eren stared at him, not blinking even once. "Why can't I call you Levi? Do you hate me? Am I that gross to you that you won't let me call your name?" Tears started dripping down his cheeks. "Oi, what the fuck are you doing right now?" Levi squinted his eyes and his eyebrows met in the middle. "Levi, why are you so different?" He forced the words out with his choked breath. "What do you-" Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and brought him closer. "Levi, don't let them take me away again." That froze his blood. He tried to push him away but Eren kept tightening his arms around him. _"You can't take care of just one brat, even a bitch knows how to take care of its puppies,"_ he remembered Pixis' words. Even if this situation made him sick, he wouldn't let the baldy tell him that he can't take care some brat. He wrapped his arms just like Eren’s. "You can call me that." A small smirk tugged on his lips. "Hey, where's my kiss?" Eren pulled back to look at him. "What?" Eren cupped his face and pulled it closer. He planted a kiss on Levi's cheeks. Levi wanted to punch him, kick him, or maybe hang him upside down on a tree, but he pushed the thought away as he looked at the boy. "Where's mine?" Eren asked him once again. Levi didn’t know what to do. The boy, he wasn't in his right mind. "Levi~" Eren said pouting his mouth. Levi leaned forward and planted an awkward kiss on Eren's cheek. The boy must have really lost his mind. "Brat, we need to go and eat or we’ll miss the training." Levi moved from the bed and stood up straightly on the floor. Eren followed his lead and they were in the bathroom washing up together as Hange told him yesterday to help Eren. Eren knew he could heal the wound but he didn’t want to heal it when the thought of Levi helping him every time he wanted a bath or shower came into his mind.

     "Brat, don't call me Levi when we are outside," he told him out of nowhere as he dried his face with the towel on the table beside the sink. "Why?" Levi didn't budge to look at the boy for a minute and after that he turned his head to look at the boy. The boy was crying, this is the second time or maybe the third time he’s seen Eren cry. "Shit," he said as Eren looked so hurt at his words. "Do you hate me?" The same question as this morning. "Brat-" Eren put his hand in the air to stop Levi from talking. "Ah, I get it. You must feel sick being with me right now. You should just let me die." This was getting out of Levi's control. "Hey-" Levi couldn't finish his words as he saw what Eren was trying to do. Eren grabbed the blade that Levi used to shave with on the table and brought it to his wrist. Levi grabbed his hand that was holding the blade to stop the crying boy. "I dare you to do it." Eren didn't even think about what Levi said and buried the blade into his wrist. Levi didn't think that the boy would really do that. "YOU FUCKING SHIT!!!" He shouted at the boy. He grabbed the towel he had used and pressed it on Eren's bloody wrist. "I'm sorry, you're the one that made me do this," he said and he remembered Little One. "No, I can't. Little One..." The wound started to heal. There was only a scar left on his wrist. Levi grabbed a bandage and started to wrap it around Eren's wrist. "Tch, do that again and I'll kill you." He was scared that the boy would turn into a titan but he was more scared with the thought of the brat dying. "I'm sorry, Levi." He apologised and put his arms around Levi's neck. "Tch, stop it. We need to grab our food." Levi put his hands on Eren's. Eren washed his face again while Levi waited for him. They walked together and Eren grabbed on his shirt as if Levi would ran away from him.

* * *

     Mikasa saw Eren walking together with Levi, his hand was tugging on the Captain’s shirt. Eren's actions yesterday still left her confused. She stood up from the table and stalked towards him. Armin saw her and followed in her steps. Their friends who were watching from the table locked their eyes on whatever scene would happen and made some silly comments. "I'm sure Mikasa will fight with the Captain," Connie said as he shoved his spoon inside his mouth. "No, I think Eren will brush her off like usual." Sasha said with her mouth stuffed with baked potato. "Eww, Sasha don't talk with your mouth full." Connie looked at her disgustingly with the potatoes that fell on the table. " Shuss, they're starting." Jean said with his index finger on his lips.

    "Mikasa, what is going on?" Eren asked her as if yesterday was just a dream. Mikasa and Armin watched over him for a second, searching for something that would’ve showed them what was wrong with him. "Nothing… Do you want to eat with us?" Armin asked him and Eren flinched. 'That's new,' Armin thought. "Let… let me ask Levi first." Eren turned his back to look at the Captain.  "Levi, do you want to eat with my friends?" Armin could hear their conversation. That's weird, Eren didn't need to ask or bring Levi Heichou to sit with them. "No-" Levi saw Hange with his squad, she was making them doing something weird. He turned his head left and right to look for a vacant table, but all of them were occupied by the soldiers. "Sure." He would rather sit with the brats than with Hange. Eren smiled when Levi told him he would sit with his friends. Levi rolled his eyes and walked away to grab his food. Eren turned to face his friends with a smile plastered on his face. "We will sit with you guys after we grab our food." He told them and hurried up to walk with the Captain side by side, grabbing on his shirt as they walked.

     Mikasa and Armin walked back to their table. "So what happened?" Jean asked them as soon as they were sat back on their seats. "Nothing." She said and looked over to watch Eren. He was smiling as he walked with the Captain. Eren usually wouldn't stick with him, he couldn’t even converse with the man properly. She never saw Eren smile with the man before. 'That's so fishy' she thought.    Eren walked with Levi to the table. He saw Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Horse face. "Hey." He greeted them as he put his plate on the table. Armin was sitting with Mikasa. Levi put his plate down and sat in the middle, which left Eren to sit on his right with Mikasa and Armin. Armin sat between him and Mikasa. Jean almost choked when he saw Levi Heichou sitting at their table. "What’s wrong, Kirstein? Human food doesn’t sit well with you?" Levi made a joke at him, he knew that Eren called him Horse face because every time they were cleaning he would always tell Petra about how Horse face pissed him off. "Kuh-" He swallowed. "No-No, Sir!" Eren was snickering quietly. "Really? I thought I would’ve needed to give you special treatment." He said with a little disappointment in his voice. "What special treatment?" Jean asked him. "I thought that I would let you eat the grass when we train." He said. Connie and Sasha who was holding their laughter in couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, holding their stomachs as they were starting to hurt. Eren laughed along with them too but covered his mouth with his hand. He saw Mikasa's lips twitch, as if she was holding her smile back. Armin was shocked and amused. He didn't know that the Captain could make a shitty joke like that. "Hey, stop laughing!" Jean shouted at his friends with his face burning from embarrassment. Levi looked at Eren with a small smirk for a second and began to eat his food.

     They ate quietly for twenty minutes, only exchanging small talk. Mikasa saw the new bandage on Eren's wrist, she didn’t see it yesterday. "Eren, is your wrist hurt?" She asked him and he stopped eating his food. "No." He answered and looked at the floor. "Let me see it," She grabbed his hand, ignoring Armin that sat between them. "No, don't touch it." He said pulling his hand from Mikasa. Before he could pull it away, Mikasa unwrapped his bandage and a fresh scar was shown on his tan hand. "What is this?" She asked, venom in her voice. Eren quickly pull his hand away and put it near his chest. "Nothing." Mikasa knew he was lying because his ears were red. "Did you do this to yourself or did someone did this?" She looked over at Levi. "Did he-" Eren slammed his fist on the table. "Don't you dare accuse him!" He glared over at his sister. "I'm the one who did this." He confessed. His friends and sister looked dumbfounded. "Why?" Mikasa couldn't believe it. "I-He… Levi… he," he couldn’t figure out what to say. "What, Eren?" Mikasa tried to pressure him. "He-" He started to hiccup, tears in his eyes. He looked over Levi, he was chewing on his food while watching Eren with his bored eyes. "Ugh!!" He groaned and grabbed the fork. He tried to stab himself with it, but before he could do that, a hand grabbed on his arm. It was Levi. "Eren, calm down," He knew that the brat would stab himself if he dared him. "Eren, put the fork down." Eren put it down and started to cry. "Levi." He opened his arms, gesturing to Levi for a hug. Levi looked at his surrounding, the brat's friends were gawking at them, shocked by what just happened. The room was silent, all eyes were on the two of them. He swore he could hear Hange howling at them. Tch, what an idiot. "Brat, no-". He tried to say no when Eren grabbed the knife that Armin used to spread the butter on his stale bread. He couldn't react, Mikasa couldn’t move. One wrong move and Eren would’ve hurt himself. "I knew it, you hate me, don’t you?" Eren waited for Levi to answer him. He couldn't find the right words to answer Eren, he remembered what happened in the morning. He couldn't afford the boy hurting himself again. "Br-Eren, come here." He said opening his arms. Eren's face beamed with his actions. He quickly wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and rested his chin on his head, given their height difference. He sniffed the Captain's locks, smelling the sweet scent that came from them. He chuckled and pulled him in closer as he dug his nose into his hair. Levi heard squeals and whispers. He put his arms around Eren's waist reluctantly. He sighed and ran his hand up and down Eren's back. Levi heard the door opening. "Hange-" It was Erwin. Wow, what great luck you have Levi. Erwin stopped when the dining hall was quiet, only squeals from the scientist and whispering sounds. "What is going on?" He asked and all of them pointed at something. He stepped in and gasped when he saw his grumpy friend hugging someone that he said he didn't even want to take care of. He was planning to ask Hange to look after the brunette, but it seems that he didn't have to anymore. "Levi?" He asked in his professional voice, the voice that he used when talking with the higher-ups. "I can explain." He answered, rolling his eyes. "Eren, do you want to take a walk?" Eren remembered what happened last time they took a walk. "No.... I just want to cuddle." He pulled away from Levi and looked at him with puppy eyes. "I.. Brat, no way."


	11. It's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be...new romance *grinning like a fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys...I miss you all..first of all, I'm sorry for not updating for like ...one month. No I'm not busy with school. ..but I'm doing another Ereri Fic...it's an one shot. ..and it's called Married by mom and dad...^♡^

    Eren pulled himself up when he heard, “No way.” Levi paused when Eren stared at him. "I don’t want to cuddle with you." This boy was making him crazy, he now needed to be careful with what he said to him, one wrong word and he would shatter."Then let's go." Eren pulled his hand and started to lead the way. Levi didn't make an effort to release his hand from Eren's strong grip.

* * *

   Erwin's eyes followed the two figures until they disappeared from his sight. He turned his head around and saw the scientist. "Hange," he walked to her table, "mind filling me in?" He sat at the table, Hange was laughing maniacally. Erwin rolled his eyes. She breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm her laughter."Ha… I don't even know what's funny." Wow, her brain must've gotten fried."Hange, don't laugh if you don't know what's funny," Erwin pinched his nose bridge. "Just tell me what happened, okay?"

    Hange tilted her head a little and crossed her arms, a smirk on her face."First," she showed him her index finger, "Levi and Eren came through the door-"Erwin waved his hand. "Just skip to the important part." Hange gave him a 'Really?' look, Erwin nodded and gestured at her with his hand to go on."Okay, so they sat to eat, they laughed at something Levi said, I saw Mikasa grabbing Eren’s wrist-"Erwin put his hand up. "Wrist? What’s with his-" Hange put her finger on his lips."Don't cut me off," Erwin looked at her index finger and nodded."Mikasa started to ask him something, he pulled his hand away and Mikasa unwrapped his bandages, which he didn’t have yesterday, and then they started to argue, Eren stood up suddenly, shouting. I saw him look over to Levi then suddenly he grabbed a fork. I think he was trying to hurt himself, but Levi caught his arm before he could. I think Levi told him to put the fork down. After he put it down he started to cry, and then he opened his arms to hug Levi, which as I predict, he told him no and Eren grabbed a knife-"

    Erwin slapped her hand away from his face. "Wait, Eren grabbed a knife? For what?" He was really irritating her."I don't know, can I continue?" Erwin was still confused but he gave her permission to keep talking. "And then Levi hugged him, you came in, and the end." He nodded, understanding a bit about the situation."Thanks," He stood up and walked away, Hange waved her hand. "Ah, sorry for ignoring you guys." Erwin apologised to Levi's squad. They saluted him in sync, which he returned with a nod.

    He was walking backwards then bumped into someone. "Ah." He heard the boy groan as he turned around. "Arlert, I'm sorry." He offered his hand and Armin just looked at it."Thank you Commander, but I can stand by myself." He picked himself up from the filthy floor. No wonder Levi Heichou kept frowning whenever he saw the floor. Erwin pulled back his hand and looked at the boy who had a dreadful expression on his face, he started frowning at the floor and clenched his fist.

    "Arlert, what's wrong?" He snapped from his thoughts."Ah-nothing, Commander. " He told him and smiled at him."Ok," he remembered that Armin was Eren’s friend. "Arlert, come to my office after training is over." He told him and walked to his office to start working on some papers. Armin looked at the man's back as he walked out. He blinked and walked to the training grounds.

* * *

Levi was holding Eren's hand in his. Eren was pulling him to his room. "Eren, wait. I can walk by myself." Eren stopped and turned around.

   "Levi, kiss me," he told him. Levi blinked a couple of times before looking away."Eren, we-this is wrong." He said and grabbed his hand. Eren’s hand was touching his cheek, he pulled his face to look at him."Levi, look at me." Eren rubbed his thumb on his lips."Eren, stop it,  let’s just cuddle." He said and swatted Eren's hand from his face.

    The walk to his room was silent. "Eren, go to bed first." He told him and walked to the toilet after he pulled off his boots. He washed his face and looked at it. He touched his lips and remembered what Eren told him.

    His heart was thumping as he walked to the bed. He saw him half naked on the bed. "Brat, where is your shirt!?" He yelled."Levi, I want to touch your skin." It was creepy, Levi sat on the bed without looking at him.

     He felt Eren move behind him. His hand was wrapping around his waist to his shirt's hem."Let's get this out of the way." Eren whispered to his ear and pulled his shirt off, suddenly he started to nibble his ear. He jumped away from Eren, looking terrified."What the hell was that?" He touched his ear, it was wet with Eren's saliva. Eren smiled and licked his lips."Come back Levi, I want to cuddle with you." He said with his arms stretched out.

    Levi walked back to the bed slowly. He let Eren wrap his arms around his waist again. He turned his body so that he wouldn't face Eren. He felt Eren's hot breath on his neck. "Levi, can I taste you?" He asked him. "Brat, stop it." Eren wrapped his arms around him, trapping Levi's hands in his hold. He licked his nape and began nibbling on it. "Eren,  s-stop it." He was wriggling to escape from Eren's hold. Eren ignored him and started to suck on his nape. "Eren-Ah." He bit his nape and sucked it again. "So tasty." He confessed and forced Levi to face him. Levi saw blood on Eren's lips."Don't." He said, this boy was testing his patience.

    Eren moved closer and kissed his nose and then his cheeks."Levi, touch my stomach." He told him and he placed Levi’s hand on his flat stomach. "Enough with that." He said with his hand moving on his stomach."Let me taste you more." Eren said and grabbed his chin."Stop it, Eren. " Eren kissed his lips softly. Levi's eyes were looking at him as he watched Eren kissing him. He pulled his face away. "Eren-" Eren shoved his tongue inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned. His tongue was brushing with Eren's. "Ngh-Mhm."Eren was holding his head. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and brought him closer. Their tongues were fighting for dominance inside his mouth. Eren won the battle and started to kiss him passionately. He moaned as Eren's tongue moved in and out. Saliva was dripping from his chin. Eren pulled away and he whimpered from the loss of the feeling in his mouth.

    "Levi." Eren kissed and suck on his neck."Eren, kiss me." He said and Eren moved from his neck to his mouth. They kissed and kissed again.

    Eren pulled away and kissed his forehead before wrapping his arms around him."Let's sleep now." He said. Levi's arms were around his neck, he didn't realize what just happened and closed his heavy eyelids.

* * *

 There was knock on his office door. "Come in." Armin walked across the room to his table."Commander." He saluted him."Sit down." Erwin was stacking his paperwork before sitting in front of Armin. "Arlert, do you know why I called you here?" He crossed his legs and tapped on his thighs."I don't know, sir." He said with his awkward smile as he rubbed his neck. "Do you know what was wrong with Eren?" Armin looked at him and shook his head."No, sir."

    Erwin looked at him and noticed the wrappings around his wrist."Arlert, where did you hurt your wrist?" He asked, it must've been from the time he bumped into him."Ah-" He hid his hand behind his back. "I fell down when we were training with the 3D Maneuver Gear." He lied."Are you telling me the truth?" He knew that he was lying."I'm sorry." He apologised for something he didn't do."I'm the one who's sorry." Erwin pinched his nose bridge.

    "I'll give you light tasks until your wrist is healed." Armin touched his swollen wrist."-n't do th-." He whispered."What did you say?" Armin stood up abruptly."Please don't do that for me!" He shouted and saluted him before leaving the office."Arlert!! Come back here!!" He shouted at him. He waited for a couple of minutes but Armin never came back.

    He wasn't expecting Armin to yell at him. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. He started to look around for him. He walked through the training grounds, library, Hange's lab and the stable, but there was no trace of Armin anywhere.

    He walked inside a building down a silent hallway. He heard sniffles from the room at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. He knock again and the person inside the room finally opened the door.

    "Arlert." Armin’s red eyes and runny nose were in front of him. He was wiping his tears with his wrist. Erwin took out his handkerchief for him. "Use this." Armin took it and blew his nose. "Do you want to sit and talk about it?" It was unusual for him to do something like that. Armin nodded and sat on the floor, Erwin sat beside him."I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, sir." He said tears urging to fall down. "It's okay." He said."It's just, I don't want to be a burden, but-" He started to cry again. Erwin didn't know what to do. He remembered what Hange would do to calm crying subordinates.

    He wiped Armin's tears and brought his head to his chest. He remembered how Hange's word calmed them down."It's okay, you're not a burden." He said instinctively. "But Commander, I've been a burden to Eren, Mikasa, and everyone I've ever known." He grabbed on Erwin's shirt. "I hate myself." He said and pounded on Erwin's chest."Arlert, let me tell you, you're not a burden. Remember how you helped Eren and Mikasa out so that they wouldn't make trouble?" Armin didn't move. "They can take care of themselves, so can you. Don't forget what your dream is and who you are. How do you think Mikasa and Eren would feel if they found out about you saying you hate yourself?"

    Armin shook his head on his chest."They would be mad at me and tell me to stop saying that or they'll kick me." He smiled at the thought. Erwin pulled his face to look at him. "That's right, so don't think about useless things again, okay?" Armin nodded and wiped his tears."Thank you Commander, for listening." He said with a smile."It's okay." Erwin stood up and stretched out his hand for Armin. Armin took his hand and stood up.

    "Thank you." Erwin put his hand on his shoulder as they walked out the building. It was raining outside. Erwin grabbed Armin's hand and started to run. Armin held his hand tightly as they ran. He smiled when he saw his Commander’s wet face.

   They arrived at the main building drenched from the rain. "I'm sorry for getting us dren-" He sneezed before finishing his sentence.

    "You have a runny nose." He didn't look around the place before doing it. He smiled, grabbed his shirt's hem, and wiped Armin’s nose using it.

    "Erwin? What are you doing?" He turned around and saw Hange with the rest of the soldiers’ eyes on him. "Hange," he was using his Commanding tone, "Why are you all gathering around here?" He was embarrassed enough."We're sheltering from the rain." She said with a grin. She was eyeing them.

    "What were you two doing outside there?" She asked with a mischievous look."Nothing. All of you, go take a bath and grab your dinners." He said and walked away to his room. Armin was waving toward him.

* * *

    Levi woke up by dinner time, Eren was still sleeping. He took a shower and walked to the dining hall. There were people giving him funny looks. He glared at them and they walked away faster, scared of him."Levi Heichou!" It was Armin who was calling him."Arlert." He said and they grabbed their food together. After they sat on the table, Levi realized he was being stared at.

     "What’s wrong, Arlert?" He was looking at him with a scowl."Umm, there’s something on your neck." He pointed at his neck. He hid it with his hand and looked away. He took his cravat from his pocket and tied it around his neck to cover the hickey.

    He remembered what Eren had done to him that morning. "Heichou, are you okay?" Levi looked at him and sighed."I'm fine as fuck. Now, what do you want to ask me?" Armin played with his hair."Eren, can I meet him?" He asked."Sure, but he's still asleep right now." He was planning to meet with Erwin after this.

    "Arlert, you're hurt, right?" He saw his wrapped wrist."Yes." Levi was in charge of his own team and the 104th batch. "You'll be my assistant until your wrist is healed." Armin nodded and ate his food. "Follow me, we're going to see Erwin after this."

* * *

  Erwin's mind was full of the small blonde mushroom head. He took his shower after he ran away from Hange and missed his dinner.

    The door opened suddenly. Levi came in with Armin beside him."Erwin, we need to talk." He said and sat down without being told. Erwin was happy to see Armin again. He walked and sat in front of him."Sit Arlert." Armin sat beside Levi.

    "So Levi, what is it?" Levi took off his cravat and showed him the  hickey."Eren did this to me and we even made out." Levi told him with his stoic face."Are you...?" Levi knew what he meant."No, we are not." Erwin nodded."So, how was it?" He asked him."It was good." He said touching his neck. "We made out and fell asleep after that." He smiled, it surprised Armin and Erwin. Erwin coughed and it brought Levi back to reality.

      They talk about work for awhile. There was a loud knock on the door."Heichou! Eren, he fell down and is unconscious right now!"


	12. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late updates on this story. ..I've a new instagram account it's anime_yaoi_love_life . ..you all should check it up and follow me...maybe I'll post something I'll not post in here? ^♡^ school is killing me.

     "Eren!" Levi walked in and looked at the boy laying still on the bed. There was Hange standing beside him. "Hange, what happen?" His eyes are not leaving the boy in front of him.  
    Armin and Erwin followed him from behind. "Eren!" Armin shouted when he saw Eren on the bed. "Eren, they told me that he fell down and was clutching on his stomach I don't know what is going on but he was crying before he pass out." Levi remembered how the boy spoke fondly about something called little one. "For now let's not panic and wait until he wake up." Hange told him and Levi sat on the chair just like that. "I'll wait for him, all of you fuck off." He was mad, with himself and the boy. Erwin tried to reason with him but he knew that Levi will never listen to him as he was hard headed just like a rock.  
    "Just fuck off." He told the people inside the room. Armin tried to protest but he could feel the tension inside the room. They walk out in silence. No one was talking about it. Levi pulled off his cravat and put it on the nightstand beside him. What a shitty brat he thought. "Are fucking kidding with me? You told me to go out from my own room,tried to kill yourself then kiss me and now you're out because of a fucking stairs" He wanted to force him to wake up. He really want to smack that pretty face of Eren.    


* * *

  Eren woke up in a white room. "Where am I?" He walked and saw a door. He opened it and saw Levi's living room. "Levi?" He saw someone sitting on the chair. He walked and saw himself in front of him. "Me-What?" The boy, he looked at him and said. "You're the one who took my life, I'm trapped here now beacause of you." Eren screamed. It was himself in front of him, blood rushes to his head. If he was standing in front of him then who was the real Eren. He tried to speak, but no sounds came out from his mouth. "You just screamed and now you won't say a words to me?" The him in front of him said.  
The other Eren was wearing the corps uniform with blood on it. Eren eyed on his clothes, he was wearing a white shirt. The other Eren walk to him and grabbed his arm and pushed him on the sofa. "Eren- no. Omega Eren, we need to talk." Who was this in front of him, it was him but different. He knew what was an Omega. "Y-You know that I'm Omega?" He asked. The other Eren sit beside him. "Yes, and you've trapped me in this place." Trap? What did he means. "You've changed our universe." Universe? What was he saying? It's not making any sense. "Universe? "  
The other Eren told him how he woke up in this room, he was in this endless loops every day. Where he would see himself watching the wall fall in front if his own eyes until his mother was eaten by the titan, he would wake up again in a bed the day he crashed into the tree. Eren listened to the boy in front of him. Ah, this is why they are so different. He thought. "You're not in your universe, it's mine." He told him.  
"So that means I'm still pregnant right now?" He wanted to hold on his last hope and at least hear yes coming from his mouth. "I don't know about it." He was glad it was not a no. But it could be. "Do you know how to change our universe?" He wanted to go back to his Levi badly. "There is, you need to go to the door behind this door, just follow this red line, don't look anywhere and never look behind, whatever happens to me, never look behind because it's their way to stray you, you fell for this once right? The moment you talk to the voices is the moment you fall into their games." Eren determined to go back to his lover, no matter what it takes. "How do you know about this?" The other Eren opened his mouth but he looked blank. "I-I don't know, but I know it was the right way." He told him.  
    There was a loud sound coming from outside the room. "They are coming, quick! ran now, before they catch you." He was shoved to the door at the corner of the room. He opened the door and started to ran along the red lines. At one point he hears screams, it was his voice.  
Tears welled in his eyes. He kept running, he heard the same voice that asked him about what he wanted. He ran and ran, until the lines stopped and he arrived at a familiar house. His home before the wall fell down. He opened the door and walk in. Memories rushes into his brain. There was an unfamiliar door in front of the front door. He felt warm on his chest, so he touched his chest. He remembered the key that his father gave. He took it out and it was shining. He looked over the key and the door for a moment. He took one step closer to the door and put the key inside the locks. He turned it and it clicked, he pushed it and he was consumed in bright light.  


* * *

   
  He heard someone talking beside him. He tried to open his eyes, and blinked a little. "Eren?" There was someone calling him fondly. He turned his head to look at the person beside him. It was blurry for a moment,  he blinked again and try to focus at the person beside him.  
    " L-Levi?" He said slowly, he could barely hear his own voice. Levi, he had a red eyes, probably from lack of sleep or he had been crying. "Eren, you idiot." He said and tear up while chanting 'thank gods' over and over again. "Levi" He moved his hand and grab into Levi's. "I'm back" He said before falling asleep.   


* * *

   
    Levi walked into the room where his lover was. It has been one month since he fell down, it seems like Hange wasn't joking when she said Eren was going to carry their child for two months. It was only a month and a half and he looked like he could go into labour in anytime.  
     "Eren..." He sat beside him on the chair. "Please wake up, it's hurt seeing you like this. I hate it when I wake up and you're not beside me. I...I hate it when, your friends ask me about you everyday and I hate to say that you're not awake yet. You need to wake up and give birth to our child, so that we can see them grow up. You've lost weight in this few weeks and your belly are getting bigger and bigger everyday. Hange had been giving you treatment everyday. I don't know what to do anymore, I almost cried in front of your friends when I told them you fell down and go into a comatose state. Mikasa cried you know, she even punched me in the face and then she apologised to me after one week." He chuckled quietly and continue his story.  
"Armin is pregnant right now. You see, he needed to carry their child for nine months but for us it's only two months, Hange said it has something to do with your titan ability. I can't sleep comfortably since you fell down. I've been waking up in the middle of the night, when I tried to sleep, I couldn't and that's when I go to check up on you. So love, please wake up. I need you by my side, I miss your smile, your voice and everything about you Eren. I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart."  
    He looked over Eren and noticed his eyes was moving. Then there was the voice he missed very bad.  


* * *

* * *

    Levi barely awake on the chair, his hands was crossed in front of his chest. He was sitting there for half a day, he didn't even set his foot on the training field. They even sent people to grab his food. Just because he didn't want to move from his seat. It was strange for the man to behave like that, even when someone from his team was heavily injured he would just sit there for a while and continued his job on the field training snotty-brat-that-pretended-to-be-a-smartass. He didn't even realised that he was there for so long that his legs was starting to cramp. Clicking his tongue as he rubbed on his cramped legs.  
     He started to feel the annoying silence in the room. He suddenly felt the urge to shook Eren's body. Just a little bit he thought. He put his hand on Eren's shoulder and started to shook it. "Brat, wake up." He wasn't calling him by his name or Yeager.  
   There was noise coming from Eren, it was like he was whimpering. "....nite." Levi  was sure he heard the boy said something. "Eren, wake up." He was desperate on getting the boy's eyes open. Eren's eyes slowly opened, he was annoyed by whoever that was bothering his sleep, who he assume was Mikasa. "Five more minutes..." He said still half asleep. When the person beside him keep calling his name, he sat up and turn to face the person. He was dumbfounded when he found out that it was his Captain in front of him. "Ca-Captain!?" Levi was pushed back when Eren suddenly sat up.  
His face was full of annoyance when he faced him. Levi slapped him on the face. Eren was taken aback when his captain slapped him. He felt confused with what just happened. He remembered crashing to a tree when he lost controls on his 3DMG. "Captain?" He was hoping to see anger on the older man when he pulled himself to look at the person who just slapped him straight on his face after waking up. Instead he got something else, he didn't know what to do, he was stunned. "Cap-" He didn't know what to say that time. He staring at the older man.  
    Levi didn't even realised  that he was crying in front of Eren after he slapped him. He could see shock on Eren's features. "Cap-" Levi started to wipe the tears that started to flow unwillingly on his face. "Why am I crying?" He asked himself. The tears didn't stop and flow even harder than before.   
   The shock hit him hard, he hasn't cried for as long as Isabela's and Farlan's private funeral that he made after they arrived home from his first expedition which was long time ago. Little he know why the fuck he was crying in front of this brat. "Stop it, what the fuck?" He turned his body to hide his face, it was embarrassing enough that someone actually saw him crying. He heard Eren calling him with such a caring voice that even his own mother never call him using that kinf of gentle voice. He turned to face Eren once again, hoping that his tears already stopped.   
    "Captain..." Levi didn't know what kind of demon got him that day, but it was really not how he would behave if he was sane.  
    He flung his body at Eren and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. Burying his face on the brunette's chest. "Eren..." Levi pulled the bigger man closer to him.  
    Eren's body freeze, shocked by the man who had and still suprised him a lot after he woke up. He wasn't sure what to do, if he return the hug he would likely get his ass kicked.  
     Levi waited for Eren to wrap his arms around him, but the boy didn't even bother to move. He pulled back and stared at Eren with tears in his eyes threatening to fall down. "Hug me?" It came out like a question. When Eren was just staring at him, he felt the urges to cry. "...forget it." He said and pulled away from Eren while shedding tears.   
    Before he was separated from the boy completely, he felt a tug on the hems of his shirt. He didn't need to ask for the boy's action, instead he once again wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. He felt warmth surrounding him as the boy wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer than before.   
  Eren was still taking stuff inside his head, he was hugging the person who everyone else is scared of, they didn't even look at his eyes when talking face to face with him on the field without feeling that the man will kick their ass, there was even a few who cried after he cursed in front of them, though Erwin will apologise for him. It shocked him how fragile his captain acted in front of him.  
     There was small snore that can be heard by Eren, he took a glance at the man whose arms still clinging around his neck. Sighing, he buried his head in the crook of Levi's neck.  
     He barely register the sound behind the other end of the door. It was opened suddenly with a happy Hange appearing with a grin. Armin was behind her and Erwin was there too. Fucking good, he was there with his arms around his captain's waist and the man arms around his neck. They was basically snuggling each other when Hange and the gang saw him, with his face buried in Levi's neck and the man was sleeping peacefully on his chest, which gave him a small weird tingling feeling in his stomach. Hange was grinning to her ears, Armin was as red as a tomatoe, and his nickname was coconut,  so he was as red as coconut tomatoe? What the hell is that? and Erwin was slightly confused.  
      Oh god, please just take his life away, he was embarrassed, so embarrassed that he could shit his pants, oh god please don't, he feel like that but didn't even bother to wake Levi from his sleep. Eren could hear someone awwing them, and he is sure than the one was not other than Hange who was barely prevented herself from teasing them as she saw the man sleeping on his chest. The was silence in the air when something caught their attention. "Eren..." The sleeping man mumbled with a smile on his face. Eren face was painted in red. He could see the others suprised by the older man action, Captain he probably didn't even realised what just happened. Eren looked at them with an awkward smile. Hange was smirking. It was the first time she had ever seen her friend this relaxed and cuddly, she didn't take Levi as someone who liked to be hugged.  
    Eren would love to run away and shout right now, because it was embarrassing. And he hope Hange would stop teasing him.   
   He looked at the man in his embrace, he wonder what it feels to rub your cheeks on the Levi's. They said curiosity killed the cat, eren rubbed his cheek on Levi's, he finally get it why animals like cat love to be cuddled. It's fun and somehow addicting, so he kept doing it until he got a groan from the sleeping male. He smiled and buried his nose on top of Levi's head, he could smell his shampoo which smells like a flower. And he realised it was his biggest mistake he did that day, because he could feel eyes staring at him.  
    Fuck. He forgot that there was other inside the room other than the two of them. He could die because of embarrassment, if he was in this embarrassing situation every day. Let just hope he will not.   
  Before he could say anything, the man in his arms opened his eyes and looked at him blankly. His eyes opened widely and watch at the boy. Eren gave him an awkward smile.  
    The man hit him in the stomach and stood up. "What the fuck are you shit fucking doing, you damn shitty brat?" Okay, wow, that was the first time Eren heard someone saying one sentence that is full of curses and somehow ended as a question.  
    With that Levi turned around and saw the audience in the room. He glared at them and walk past over them not without pushing them out of the way. Before he go away too far, he could hear Hange laughing maniacally. Damn, what the fuck just happened?


	13. Announcement!!

So...I want to tell ya'all sorry...bcoz this is not a new chapter or what...I want to make an announcement...please support my new story called Swizlin...it's based on my friend. ..my dear friend if you ask me...she really likes to study...lol...so read it if you've time to spent. ..Swizlin that's the title. ..what do ya'all prefer M.I.A and back with a baby? or Love Come In All Place. ..pick one of the title...bcoz I don't know what to put on the title. ..please help me T^T


	14. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren just woke up and the Captain surprise him with a hug. Nothing could happen again between them after that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss im back..this work is 1 and 2 month years old *clap2* =D I've got new phone and it's easier to write the story using it....sorry for not updating, past months has been a roller coaster ride for me. Enjoy the story ^♡^  
> P/s I need proofreader/editor for this story interested contact me using this email secretidentityx02@gmail.com

   ' _What the hell just happened? Why was the captain acting like that? And why the fuck did that I didn't remember anything after I hit the tree.'_ Eren was busy with his own thought and it didn't go unnoticed by Hange. 

   "Eren, good morning...or evening." She said chuckling at the end of her sentence. Before he could ask him questions any further the small blonde move past her toward his friend.

    "Eren!! You idiot. Don't make me worry too much." He gripped on his collar, and Eren swear his face look terrifying. "You're lucky we didn't tell Mikasa about this." Eren look at him apologetically before asking. "What happen to me?" Armin was going to open his mouth, but someone yank him from behind and he fell on the floor butt first.

     "Arlert!" Erwin yelled and move to pull him from the floor. For goodness sake no one know what had been on the floor from the patients. "Hange, you don't have to be that harsh, he hurt his leg when I bumped into him at the dinning hall " He glared at the four-eyes, though it didn't work on her.

    "Ah, sorry Armin. When I heard that Eren didn't know what happened to him, my instinct told me to check on him. For science! Do you want me to check your wrist?" She said excitedly. There were sparkles in her eyes and it's blinding. Armin shook his head"It's okay, just a little sprained".He said "So, I need to ask both of you to step out for awhile. So I can check on him." She said as she was pushing the guys out of the room. "And it would take a few hours, so go and do your own work." She told them before slamming the door in front of their face.

    "Ouch, she kicked us out." Erwin said faking to be hurt by the brunette actions. "So, what are you going to do Arlert?" He was hoping to take the boy for a short walk to talk about strategy and stuff before resuming his unfinished work that day. "Ah, I'm going to-" He couldn't finish his word when someone was calling his name from the other end of the hall. "Armin! Hurry up, or else I'm going to leave you." It was Jean who was calling for him. Armin took a glance at him and waved, Erwin swore he could see his lips turning up slighty. Did he just smile at the other boy? Erwin clear his throat on purpose. "Sorry, Commander. But I need to go right now. See you soon." He said skipping to Jean. He watched him as the boy walk away with the horse face. Armin turned around to look at the man he just left. Erwin was still looking at him, he waved to the commander shyly and the man return the wave to him. "Armin, what are you waiting for?" Jean said waiting for the blondie whi was falling behind. "S-sorry, wait for me." He said, his cheeks were burning. He just prayed to god that Jean wouldn't notice the blush on his face. Damn, the commander looked like a big puppy. What the hell is wrong with his head.

* * *

 

   "Eren, before we start, can I get your blood sample." She was practically begging for it. Eren looked at her worried. "O-okay?" He was shaken with her request. "Don't worry, I'll take it after we finished the examination." He nod, feeling nervous. It's not like it was the first time he was going to be examinate by the woman.

  "Okay, first let me ask you. Are you feeling dizzy?" Eren shake his head no. "Do you remember anything that happened this past days?" Eren frowned and try to remember anything. "No, nothing at all." Hange wrote something in he notebook. "Do you remember falling from the stairs?" He cast a confused look to her. "When did I fall from a stairs?" Okay, it was fucking weird because he can't remember anything at all. "Yesterday actually." That's bothering, how could he doesn't remember anything when it just happened yesterday. "So you didn't remember anything at all huh." Hange started to scratch her head. "Maybe you got an amnesia from the impact when you fall from the stairs." She said, but something is missing. "What is your adopted sister name?" She asked. "Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman. Why?" This is starting to freak him out. "So you remember her, so I can't say that you got an amnesia." Hange doesn't know what happened to the boy, she need to do some research about it first. 

   "Do you remember being weird?" Eren was super confused now. Don't get him wrong, he's not stupid but talking with Hange make him feel like talking to someone from the other side of the wall. "Gosh, Hange. I don't know at all." He was getting frustated from all the questions. "So, you don't remember telling me you're pregnant?" It was amusing and worrying at the same time for her. "I-I what?! I'm pregnant?" The information was so mind blowing that he felt like he is still sleeping. "Wait, if I'm pregnant, who's the dad?" Hange was holding her laughter. "It's Lev-" Eren close her mouth using his hands. "Stop, don't say it." He still want to live and god this is fucking insane. Hange lick his palm and it's disgusting. "Eww, hange don't lick my hand." She was grinning maniacally. "You said it was Levi's and you even hug him. And he took you to his room and you trued to kill yourself. You kiss him this morning and this past day you're acting like someone else." God, his life is a mess, what did he do to have all this in his life and captain, he couldn't believe that he's still alive after kiss. Wait, kiss? "H-Hange, d-did you say k-kiss?" He's shaken. "Yups, you even left a hickey on his neck." She said wiggling her eyebrows. He wanted to die, kill himself and let the wolf eat him im the forest, maybe there would be animal titan that will not bother the human and instead hunt the animal. God, he's crazy. "Damn it, how am I going to look at him now." Tears welled in his eyes. "You can, you were cuddling with him just now." Talking about putting salt on open wound. "I-I don't know that I've kissed him and cuddling, it was because i don't know what to do so he wouldn't kill me." Tears fall and he cried.

    "Eren don't cry, ugh, wait here I'll come back in awhile." She goes out from the room, leaving him behind, crying while hugging his knees.

    After like 20 minutes of crying, the door opened and someone goes in. "Eren!" Fuck that voice. It's the said man. "C-Captain." He said not lifting his head to look at him, he was still crying,he felt the mattres dip in front of him, the man was sitting on the bed with him.  "You brat, look at me." He can't, he betrayed the man by violating his body, he's a sexual harasser. A fucking pervert. "Eren!" The shout took him away from his thought. He felt the captain's hand cupping his head, he was lifting his head and when he finally managed to fully lift his head, he put his hands on his cheeks. "You snotty shit." He said, taking out his handkerchief and put it on Eren's nose. "Blow." He told him and Eren followed the instruction. Why was his captain, who has an OCD and hate weak people, being this gentle to him.

   Levi put the now dirty handkerchief of him on the stand beside the bed. Putting his hands back on Eren's cheeks he wipe the remanent tears on his face. "Why are you crying?" That question make him want to cry more. "B-Because, Captain, I-I did something bad to you." Tears threatening to fall down again. "What,what did you do?" God, did Hange feed his Captain something weird again, he's too gentle and it's bothering. "I-ugh." He saw the hickey that Hange told him. "Captain, I'm so sorry for this." He put his hand on the hickey. "Eren, wha-" His word got cut off from the voice behind him. "He doesn't remember." It was Hange with a cut on the corner of her lips. "What do mean he doesn't remember?" Levi was pissed with the woman right now. "I mean, literally, he doesn't remember at all Levi. I still need to find out what's wrong with him." Eren was wondering what had happened to her face. "Then find it quickly!" Levi was irritated. He was holding Eren's hand. "So that's why I need to get his blood sample you grumpy old man." She said, picking up a syringe from the shelf. "Fuck, shitty glasses can't you do something else that wouldn't hurt him?" That caught her off. "Levi, science is hurt, you need to sacrifice something for science and beside, Eren already give his permission to me." She said smirking and it's annoying the hell out of Levi. "Make it quick and if something happened to him after this, you better write your will." He said, giving way for Hange to do her job. "Okay~" She said in a sing song. 

    The needle penetrate Eren's flesh  and Hange fill the syringe with his blood. "Ouch." Eren said, and he could heard the captain clicking his tongue. When Hange finished, the wound started to close, thanks to his titan power. "Good, now you finished Eren is going with me. We have something to talk." He said dragging Eren, leaving Hange behind.

   "He's so thick headed." Hange said, when the door slam close. She sigh and continue to do her job. Before that, she need to treat her wound. Fuck that midget.

* * *

    _Hange was running to Levi's office. She knew that he would be there after all that happened today. "Levi!! Eren he." She yelled opening the door, revealing a stressed man sitting on the chair. "What do you need Hange, I can't deal with your-" She moved forward to him. "Eren he, I was asking him question, and he was like I don't know what happen, he doesn't even remember that he fell from stairs, I told him what he do to you and he cried-" There was a fist flying to her direction. She tried to dodge but it's too late._

_"What did you say?! You made him cry. Damn it Hange." He said before leaving the woman on the floor. He rushed out from his office to the infimary. God what did she do to the boy._

_Hange can't believe he punched her without hearing the rest of her story. "Damn you Levi." She said following him from behind._

_She could hear them talking. 'Maybe I should give them a minute to talk'_

_She decided to walk in after she heard Eren saying sorry about 'that'. She is sure that Levi would kill her if he knew that she's the one that told Eren about the hickey. First, she need to take Eren's blood and let them talk._

* * *

  "C-Captain." Eren said as Levi drag him to his room. Levi is going to talk with him. Fuck, this man is going to kill him.

 

 


	15. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...this is where the down fall begin :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....I really need a proofreader >□< LIKE REALLY...email me at secretidentityx02@gmail.come

    Levi brought Eren to his office. Not trusting what will the brunette do if they’re in his bedroom. Nothing can’t distract him, he need to talk with this boy. Fuck, the boy didn’t even remember anything.

    He pulled Eren and throw him on the chair. “Sit.” He said before bringing a wooden chair and put it in fron of eren for himself to sit. He settle himself on the chair and tried to search something on Eren’s face. Instead he got nothing. The boy is back, back to what he’s before. That’s a good thing, maybe. “Yea-“ Thinking about what happened when he called Eren not using his name yesterday, made him think twice what to call him. “Eren, do you remember what did you do to me?” He asked grimly. He hated by how the boy played with him. He hates games.

      “I-I’m sorry Sir, but I don’t remember anything.” Eren said, he had stopped crying on their way to the captain’s office. “So. You. Don’t. Remember?!” He’s pissed, more like irritated. “I’m sorry.” Eren was waiting for whatever punishment he was going to get from his dumb actions. A slap came across on his face. Second,third. “So you mean, it’s nothing at all to you?” He wanted to ask him, what does all those things that he do to him really mean. Was those sweet talk he gave was just a lie. Those kisses, did it mean nothing at all to him.

     “I don’t know, Sir.” At least, he didn’t say that it was meaningless. If he said that it’s nothing at all, Levi doesn’t know what will he do or what will it do to him. It was enough with the boy not remembering, he doesn’t want something else. He was thankful that the boy had returned to his ownself. “Get out.” Levi said as he pointed at the door behind him using his thumb.  
      Eren stood up, not saying anything. He looked at his Captain for the first time since they stepped in the room. He doesn’t know what to make of his captain’s face that moment. He looked devastated and angry. He know why he was angry, but devastated, not really. He walked to the door, saluting at the man, before going out. Before he closed the door, he wanted to say something at the man, who was still sitting in his chair. “Thank you and I’m sorry, Captain. Goodnight.” He said, closing the door and he walked to the basement.  
       “Fuck...” Levi muttered when he heard the door closed behind him. For as long as he remembered, he hasn’t gotten any dreamless nightmare in his whole life as a soldier. The look of his fallen commrades always haunt him, even in his dream. The first time he can sleep soundly was when he sleep with Eren. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he felt safe in the boy’s embrace.  
      “Damn it!!” He shouted. Pushing all the stuffs on his table, making it scatter around on the floor. The papers that he supposed to sign to whatever it was for.  

‘Knock, Knock’

“Levi, it’s me. Hange.” What a terrible timing she had. “Do you want to talk now or...” Did she fucking realise that it’s not right thing to ask at this shitty moment. “Hange, could you please not bother me right now!” He shouted, why does fucking four-eyes want to talk with him, in this fucking shitty damned moment. Could she was trying to tell him about what’s wrong with Eren. He ran to the door and opened it. Suprising the brunette. “Wh-What do you want to talk?” He asked her quickly.

       “No..It’s nothing, I thought that you want to talk about your problems.” She said, scratching her neck. Feeling the tension in the air. Levi was ridiculing himself by actually hoping that she want to talk about Eren. “Go, I’ve got no problems and leave me alone for a meanwhile.” He went back into his office and slammed the door hard. Fucking brat, he thought.  
      Hange was dumbfounded when she saw Levi being hopeful and desparate. It’s the first time she ever saw him like that. Maybe he was hoping that she went there to talk about Eren. But why? Okay, that’s a mystery fo her to unfold.  
      She walk away, trying to make sense of what just happened. She was actually trying to ask and discuss about what was going on with Eren. But, when she heard stuff being thrown in his office and it sounds like levi was in his rampage mood. She was debating whether to knock on his door or walk away, she choose the first one, which is knocking on his door, she can’t just go away. That would make her a jerk as a friend. And yes, she still loves Levi even if he just punched her a few hours ago.

* * *

     “Armin, what’s going on?” Jean ask the blonde.”What?” He replied with question “What do you mean what?” Armin looked at him, confused. He was looking at the book at the stall. “Literally.” Armin said. They were going to the market to restock their grocery. There was no one that’s willing to restock it for them. So they need to do it by theirselves.

    “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say Jean.” They’re were resting for awhile before going back to the base. “Earlier, with Commander.” He said while looking at a pendant. “Nothing, we were only checking on Eren.”

     He put his hand on Jean’s shoulder. “Are you going to buy that? It remind of his eyes“ Jean quickly turned his head to face him. “No, let’s go. It’s late already.” He said walking in a fast pace. Armin bought the pendant, even if the other male didn’t order him to do it.

* * *

  
    “Armin, let me advice you. Be careful or you’ll hurt yourself.” Jean said as they rode their horse, riding it to the base. The horses were tied with a carriage for their grocery. Armin was hilding the reign with only one hand because he sprained his wrist after bumping with the blonde Commander . “Um...okay, sure. I’ll take care of myself.” Armin said, he didn’t even know what the male was talking about.  
    When they arrived at the base, there were soldiers waiting for them. They dismount their horse and let the soldiers to take care of it. The walk inside the building. “Jean, take it.” Armin said handing out something from his pocket with his fine hand. “What is it?” Jean asked when Armin hand him a small pouch.

    Jean opened it and took out the thing inside it. A small yet heavy and cold metallic thing fall in his hand. It was the pendant. “I know you don’t want it, but I insist you to keep it.” Armin said as he started to walk. “But..” Armin look at him with a knowing look. “I know you miss him, I miss him too.” He said walking away.

      “Where are you going?” Jean jog at his direction. “To Captain Levi’s office.” Armin remembered that he was supposed to be Captain Levi’s assistant until his wrist healed. “For what?” Jean was being so nossy. “I hurt my wrist right? So, Captain told me to be his assistant until it’s healed. I can’t even go to training even if I wanted to.” He complained. Remembering how Commander told him that he’ll do light task until his wrist healed and how he shouted at the man. Crying and founded by the same man, and the later.  
      He could feel his face heating up. Jean know what’s happening with his little blonde friend. “Armin, stop day dreaming. You’re going to hit the wall.” He warned him. “Psh, I could take care of my-“ Armin hit the wall. Jean was laughing so hard that his stomach start to hurt. “Stop laughing!” Armin said, rubbing his now red nose. He stomp away from the male.  
      He met Hange on his way to Captain Levi’s office. He noticed the strange look on her face. “Hange, what’s wrong?” Hange look at his way and smiled. “Nothing, just thinking about something weird.” She said grinning. Armin was thinking, ‘when did you ever think about something normal.’ “Where are you going? And why is your nose red? Were you crying?” she bombed him with questions.

      Normal people will never catch what she was trying to say. Luckily, Armin is a weird boy. “Ah no, I hit a wall on my way to Captain Levi’s office.” He answered, hoping that he will not be teased by her. Hange was holding her laughter. But decide that this poor boy doesn’t need someone to add salt on his open wound.  
     “Talking about Levi, I think you shouldn’t bother him right now.” Hange was 99% sure the man doesn’t need anyone to ruin his evening anymore. “Oh...okay.” He nodded. “Go take a bath and eat dinner.” She said with her hands gesturing him to start walking.  
After leaving the brunette, he walked to the barrack which he shared with Connie and Jean. They were supposed to be four, but something happened and it left them three to share the room.  
      As he walked, he saw a familiar man. “Arlert, nice to meet you again.” The man said. “Ah, Commander, good evening.” His heart was thumping fastly. He must’ve caught cold from running in the rain yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me now lolol I like making my reader suffer... btw I'm suffering from my lack of vocabulary and I need a proofreader!! XD


	16. Q&A

Okay guys...so I'm finally at this stage of thinking to rewrite this story...so my explaination for this is...

1\. I don't know what's the goal of this story anymore, it has been that way since the chapter where Eren suddenly woke up in another demension...TBH it's not in the plot. I've strayed from my path and I don't know how to fix it.

2\. It's supposed to be slow burn...but guess what...it's not a *ginkcuf* slow burn. It's a bunch of rushed stories. And I kinda want to change that.

3\. I've bunch of ideas that is actually good, but I've never inserted it inside the story...coz I've been influenced by other people stories. (Yeah, I'm still a teenager and easily influenced by others.)

4\. I've been trying to make promises that I actually broke, so no more promises (I promise you, no promises) Like how I said, "I'll upload new chapter every week." And guess what, I haven't upload anything for months...please don't bash me for that.

5\. I've been following the flows of my emotion. When my mood is good, I will try to make the story longer and when it's bad, I rushed it.

6\. I didn't potrayed the character good enough. Their relationship shouldn't be like that. They shouldn't behave like an emotionally unstable character. Yeah, I've realised it. I almost turned this story into a mentally unstable Eren× Abusive Levi. Thank god I didn't actually do that.

7\. I'm just, sad and dissapointed with how different the story from what I want. 

 

So...that's my reason...If one day, I actually rewrite this story...do want me to use this same...story or make a new one, like I'll leave this or I'll just change the chapter contents?

Let me know...Thanks for reading this *dessaflah* story (p/s I've learned backward curse from smosh, they rock...lol)


	17. End

I've posted the [second version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611236) and might be updating only that. I don't know if I'll update this anymore, click the second version to read it...love you guys


End file.
